Trust and Rank
by Paradox Paradox
Summary: A Going Away party isn't all the team gets before they leave Violet City. An attack by the strangest of foes leads to a pointless (but justified?) battle.
1. Chapter 1

**TO GET TO THE STORY, SCROLL DOWN**. There goes everyone… Anyway, for those who remain, the following is a small note from the author on this story. 

I'm sure that you authors and readers have all seen your fair share of Other Trainer Pokemon Fanfiction. I **am not** claiming that this is any better, any worse, less original, more original, filled with any more dedication or quality than any of the stories of Fanfiction.net. I just wanted to say this. Read as much as you want (not that I can control you), and if this is too cliché for you, I apologize. I know how it feels to read the same plot over and over again.

I'm beating around the bush… Ah, what the hell… Here's the shortened version. I can't please every author and reader, but I hope at least some of you enjoy this story. 

-A Nervous Writer 

**HERE IS THE STORY.**

Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me. 

~~~~

**_The path of a pokemon trainer is a noble one. Once a person decides to become a trainer, he or she has decided to sacrifice the comforts of home and a normal life for adventure. The trainer must cut their own paths into history, and only with great work, skill, and determination will a trainer reach their ultimate destination… Greatness._**

**_Yet, sometimes the question is not what a trainer does on the journey, but instead what drives the trainer to go on the journey to begin with…_**

If that Kataro jerk hadn't pushed her so far that afternoon, Agility would have long since gone back home to stay. 

Instead she trudged miserably through the fields, an eager Cyndaquil (who was dubbed Pyra after a small fire that she started in the lab) prancing ahead of her to sniff out any wild opponents.  The fire mouse's pace quickened. When the faint light from her pokemon faded into the night and she heard a strange, new cry, Agility knew that Pyra had found what she was looking for.

Pyra had managed to track down an odd little owl with stubby wings protruding from its round body. Her huge red eyes stared calmly, almost curiously, at the now active Cyndaquil.

"Cyndeheey! You!" The translator kicked in with a gentle buzz. Pyra's squeaks carried a hard edge to them, demanding attention from all. She looked up into the branches of the tree. "I've chosen you to be part of this group. Come fight me so I can test your strength!"

There was another buzz, and then a beep signifying that a new pokemon species was being translated. "Well, well, I say. Fight why?" The HootHoot asked, tilting her head rhythmically from side to side.

"Are you _deaf_, bird? I challenged you!"

"Fight hurt, hurt bad, yes yes…"

"You'll be fine. Now get down here before I make you come down!"

"To try, say you. I would like to see." Pyra shrieked in rage, head butting the trunk with no effect. She stumbled away, shaking her head in shock. Soon she redoubled her efforts. It was a terrifying sight—A Cyndaquil shrieking, thrashing, howling, and waving little embers in all directions. Every so often she'd attempt to climb the tree by running up its crooked trunk. A little kick, peck, or flap of the wings, however, made the mouse lose her balance.

Agility watched as Pyra turned back to her, saddened face pleading for a solution to her problem. "Smokescreen?"

The Cyndaquil grinned as best as she could. This bird would be perfect to try her new move on! She charged at the tree and braced herself, sprinting up the trunk with an explosion of tree bark. Her body heat increased exponentially as thick, black smoke began to spew from her back. From the sudden darkness, the word "Tackle!" boomed in Pyra's skull. She slammed into something feathery and warm, bringing the HootHoot off balance and crashing to the ground. 

"Yield!" Pyra shoved herself into the terrified HootHoot's view. All the owl could see now was that raging Cyndaquil with the powerful voice and the smoking tree that she herself once perched in. There was little time to think about her fate. A faint burning sensation and a flash of red gave way to darkness. 

Agility approached the pokeball she'd thrown. The shaking had long subsided and a final locking click let her know it was safe. She grinned at a sudden noise near her. Pyra had already lost it. She was jumping in the air and whooping in victory, and her trainer was joining in with the festivities. She—no, _they—_had fought and won.

The HootHoot woke up to meet sunlight. Despite a few darkened feathers, she felt fine compared to last night.

"Hey, you're awake!" Something chirruped. A rotund, pink, pokemon with an egg in her pouch waddled to the bed. She turned quickly, nearly sending the little nurse hat off her head. "Nurse Joy! She's awake!"

The first person to come through the door was the human from last night. The HootHoot had seen others like her pass by her tree, similarly dressed as well. It was a simple light blue t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Around her neck was a thin necklace with a pawprint dangling on her chest. Her brown hair was drawn into a ponytail held by gray scrunchie—a common, ordinary girl.

The owl froze. There was Cyndaquil with her last night, and she couldn't find her anywhere. The battle played again her mind, bringing forth a lesson her mother had burned into her brain—Never, _ever_, let an opponent leave your sight.

"W-where?" She asked, voice hoarse from disuse. The translator hardly made a difference in the croaking calls of the Hoothoot. "Where's the Firebringer?"

Agility sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for the Chansey to leave. It was after the disappointed nurse trudged out of the room did Agility answer the question.

"She's in another room. Please, don't be afraid of Pyra… She's nice after you get to know her."

"Chance I take on my own, yes… You are who?"

Agility shrugged. "Hopefully your new trainer."

"Sound unsure." The HootHoot shook off her fears. "You train me, yes? I learn to fight?" It was a good idea. If not this girl, then someone else would defeat her. There was a lot to make up for ignoring her mother's lessons.

"That's what I plan to do!" Agility mentally sighed. This was easier than she thought. "I can't just call you HootHoot, though. A new name would be nice, like-"

"Talon should be. Please." 

"Well... I guess." Agility was disappointed. She'd looked forward to naming her pokemon by herself. "So, ready to meet your teammate?"

Talon trembled gently. "Ready to meet I suppose. I go later, goodbye?" Agility took it that her newest pokemon wanted her out of the room. She got off the bed and headed out, avoiding the enthusiastic Chansey that barged past her. 

Pyra had gotten a reasonably large crowd of pokemon gathered around her, the majority of them newly captured and eager to hear anything exciting. "And in the black night I was blind! I had no idea of the ambush set up for me. As soon as I went up that tree asking for the Hoot to surrender peacefully, I was attacked on all sides by the claws of hidden enemies!"

The few trainers that had translators had joined the crowd, but only the younger trainers and pokemon were at all shocked by the tale Pyra told. A Pichu hid behind his more eager Nidoran friend. The poison pokemon wasted no time in asking her question. "How did you stay alive, Pyra?"

"Ah… My glorious leader Agility and my powerful abilities guided me to victory!" Pyra had gotten the attention of some of the older trainers now. She smiled and prepared for the grand finale. "I came back with my injuries and looked up at her. 'I fear I may have to make this bloody!' I said, knowing she wasn't fond of long battles. Was Agility worried?"

"No!" A few Rattata cheered, happy to add to the story. 

"Right! She looked at me with shining eyes and I knew she had a plan in mind. 'What should I do?' I asked. She told me to charge into the ambush again, pretending that I was darkness itself. I would be foolish to doubt her, so I followed her advice. As soon as I went up that tree, fire no longer came from my back…" Startled gasps and murmurs filled the room. They were putty in her paws. "But instead came forth the blackest night ever to exist!"

The Pichu from before quietly asked his own question. "What h-happened to the H-hoots?"

"They were terrified. 'How does the Firebringer use the night against us? Where is she?' Little did they know I was right behind their leader, ready to strike! With one leap I smashed into the largest of them all. It was a monster with twisted claws, blade-like feathers, and three blood red eyes that make mighty Char dragons flee to their mothers! It fell from its tree with a horrific shriek, knowing that it had been defe- Oh hello, Agility!" 

The girl that had been so "glorious" in the story looked no stronger than any of the trainers in the Pokemon Center. Nevertheless, many pokemon tugged at her jeans, begging her to tell her secrets. 

"I know you had something to do with this." Agility shook her leg in hopes of dislodging the sparking Pichu on her jeans. Pyra simply smirked and went back to the group of pokemon.

"Your Cyndaquil's quite the storyteller." A trainer chuckled, trying to pull the Pichu from Agility's leg. "I hear you helped her capture a three-eyed griffin and its loyal minions. Aren't you proud?"

Agility laughed back, covering her face in mock humiliation. "Yes well, the _griffin_ is doing just fine now. I'm guessing this is your Pichu?"

A particularly hard tug sent electricity coursing through the bodies of both, though the trainer trying to help received the brunt of the attack. He merely made a squeaking sound before collapsing on the floor. "A painful yet rewarding experience. No, no… I'm fine, really." He coughed, waving Agility off dismissively. He rolled over to extinguish the small flames on his brown jeans, tan shirt, and matching brown jacket. 

"I'm Agility." She smiled. After meeting Kataro for the first time, it was a relief to talk with a guy without cursing. 

"Leon. As you can see, I'm a bit unlucky…" He smiled up at her from the floor, Pichu curling up on his chest for a nap. "It's a bit off subject, but would you be interested in a pokemon battle?"

"Battle?!" Agility cringed as Pyra shot past her. "Yes, yes! Come on, Agility, bring the Hoot and let's go!" 

"Hoot?" Leon asked, nervously picking up his Pichu.

"The so-called griffin my Cyndaquil went on about. I'll meet you outside, Leon." Agility hurried back to the room Talon rested in. Leon was alone, staring at the grumpy Pichu that stood half-awake before him.

"Chuu…"

"This could get painful…"

Trainers gathered to see the pokemon battle about to take place outside. A few chairs were set up and a section of the street was marked off in pink chalk. Traffic in Cherrygrove was rare—The streets were perfect for pokemon battling. 

A rather chubby boy named Gerald made his way to the middle of the rectangle, producing a large safety cone. "Quiet, please! The battle is about to start!" The kids didn't listen and the cheering grew louder. The boy grimaced at his lack of control. This happened _every _time… He found Agility and Leon with two quick glances and led the two to the marked zone.

"No time limit, two on two battle, half of the loser's money goes to the victor. You fight until your pokemon faints, and use a substitute if necessary. Any signs of cheating or excessive damage will result in automatic-"

"Did you _practice_ for this moment?" Agility asked, staring at the boy that stood between them.

"Eh, it makes the battle more interesting and the kids eat it up." He patted his pocket, noticeably full of money. "We all gotta make a living somehow, right?"

There was an uncomfortable silence from the opponents. Gerald cleared his throat nervously. "Er, right… Any signs of cheating or excessive damage will result in automatic disqualification. State your name, shake hands, and _let's get this battle underway_!" He raised the cone to his mouth at the very end, earning noisy cheers from spectators around him.

~~~~

A story is nothing without a reader. An author learns nothing without criticism. Please review…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the encouragement. If I could find a better way to express my happiness, I would… ^_^

Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me.

~~~~

"… Any signs of cheating or excessive damage will result in automatic disqualification. State your name, shake hands, and _let's get this battle underway_!" Gerald raised the cone to his mouth at the very end, earning noisy cheers from spectators around him.

"Well… Meowth, go!" Leon tossed his pokeball into the center of the badly drawn rectangle. The cat pokemon rubbed the coin on his forehead and kissed his paw.

"Talon, go!" The Hoothoot immediately stared at her opponent, determined not to let him out of her sight. She'd paid dearly for it last time. Pyra's pokeball rattled briefly; she was clearly annoyed that Agility hadn't chosen her.

 A reason why older trainers rarely watched young trainers battle was the lack of variety in pokemon attacks. Most of pokemon found along New Bark Town to Cherrygrove City knew only Tackle, Growl, or Tail Whip. Few of the young trainers had enough knowledge of the last two attacks to use them effectively (if it didn't damage the opponent's pokemon, it was considered useless); so most of the battles consisted of trainers yelling the word "tackle" over and over again.  

"Tackle!"

"Tackle!"

"You got him on that one, Talon! Use Tackle again!"

"Tackle her, Meowth! Yeah, that's it!"

"Tackle!"

Leon paused. "Celadon Escape!"

 Caught off guard by the change in attacks, all Pokedexes (including Agility's) were activated in unison. As one, all Pokedexes droned to their owners that the attack had simply been created. Meowth rubbed his coin again and looked at the cloudy sky, waiting patiently.

"While its distracted!" Because she couldn't fly far and wasn't used to running, Talon made a clumsy hopping motion towards her distant opponent. Meowth took no notice, and grinned at the clearing clouds… Agility chuckled. It was too easy!

The coin on Meowth's forehead began to glow with a radiant light. It was small at first, but then everything in front of Talon burned white. She hooted in panic and tripped, signaling for Meowth to move in for the kill.

Leon didn't have to say anything, but he followed up on his last command. "Now finish it! Falling Strike!"

Meowth jumped high, impossibly high, and flipped in midair for show. Aided by Agility's screams, Talon slowly got up and realized her opponent was nowhere to be seen. 

"In the sky! He's in the sky!" Agility warned, thrusting a finger upwards. It was a grave mistake following her finger. Talon's recovering eyesight again failed as she looked at the sun. "Never mind! Move back!"

It wasn't fair for Talon at all to lose the one advantage she had over other pokemon. With her sight gone, Talon desperately followed Agility's order and pushed herself backwards with all her might. Meowth landed painfully and forced himself forward.

Agility ground her teeth in frustration. "Flap your wings! Talons up!" Meowth yowled terribly as he collided with Talon. The attack had weakened the Hoothoot considerably but at a painful price. Seeing the potentially lethal talons, Meowth aimed lower to avoid it. The talons raked across Meowth's back and sent them both tumbling. They leapt away from each other to plan their next moves.

"How's your sight, Talon?" Agility asked her tired fighter.

"Good not so!" She yelled in distress. "Where waits the cat?!"

"He's-" Agility paused. Where _was_ Meowth? The cat had vanished from view, leaving only the smiling Leon at the opposite end of the battlefield. Then she saw Meowth for a brief second, a flickering image not too far from where Talon was standing. Agility's eyes widened with horror. "Fly high! Fly as high as you can go!"

"Tackle, Meowth!" Leon ordered, watching him lunge. Agility had ordered a second too early, though, and Meowth missed Talon by centimeters. Talon squawked when several tail feathers were ripped from her body. Fortunately it was more embarrassing than painful. Leon again spoke. "She can't do that again! Go!"

"Talon, are you getting any better?" The Hoothoot was recovering quickly now, and her sight was restored just in time to see the blur of Meowth.

"I see! Very much better I see!"

"Great!" Meowth was closing in fast, ready to charge. "Now Growl!" Talon whirled on her opponent, gaining altitude quickly and forcing out a raspy screech similar to a Fearow's. Meowth was visibly startled by the harsh cry and hesitated for the few precious seconds Talon needed to attack.

Leon watched Meowth get tackled into the road. The cat was unable to do anything but wave a paw at Talon's merciless scratching. "All right then!" The beam of red energy retrieved Meowth quickly. "The secret weapon!"

Agility tensed. She felt she was ready for anything he threw at her. Talon braced herself, ready to see her tougher opponent.

"Pichu!" Both Talon and her trainer's mouths worked uselessly as the young rodent woke up from his nap.

"Pichu?" Agility whispered to anyone. "_Pichu_?"

Leon smiled down at his little friend. "She's a bit tough. Take 'em down for me, will ya?"

"Kay!" He clapped his tiny paws together and jumped for joy. 

Agility shook her head free of confusion. "We got this one, Talon! Tackle attack!"

"Charm!" Leon gently nudged the young pokemon with his foot. Pichu nodded and danced merrily, jumping up and down in cheer. Talon slowed and stopped her attack, backing away from the rodent. What could this cute thing do to hurt anyone?

With a little squeak from Pichu, Talon was sent flying with an electric blast. She landed at Agility's feet and stared upwards at the sky. "Talon! Are you okay?"

"Clouds cover sun… I use eyes… Lose how could I?" She muttered before closing her eyes. Agility silently recalled her and grasped the second pokeball at her waist. 

"Pyra, go!" The Cyndaquil was less than pleased to face her opponent. She turned angrily back to Agility. 

"What is _this_? I thought this was a battle!" She protested.

Agility herself found it hard to believe that little Pichu was dangerous. "He wants you to think he's helpless! That Pichu's strong!"

"You're kidding m-" Pyra's comment went unfinished. Another strong thundershock blasted her into reality.

"What did I say?" Agility knelt to see if Pyra was all right. She didn't need to.

"You'll pay!" She snarled, rushing at the Pichu without Agility's consent. Pichu sidestepped the attack easily, and did the same for the second assault. 

"Cool it, Pyra! You're gonna lose if you keep charging!" Pyra growled and turned away, ignoring her trainer. 

"I'm not losing anything!" She tried another Tackle. Pichu beamed at her and disappeared, jumping into the air with the same ease as Meowth. Pyra's body was pressed downwards by her opponent, who landed on her head. "Rrr… Get off!"

"Hee-hee!" He held on tight, cheeks sparking. "You gonna lose!"

"Thundershock, now!" Agility swallowed. It couldn't end so soon…! 

Gerald watched the fight in fascination. He angrily brushed off a scrawny boy who tried to get this attention. "Theo, I'm busy!"

"But Gerald-"

"I'm watching this fight, Theo. Go _away_."

"But-!"

"_Go!_" Theo looked nervously at the Route to Violet City and ran for the bell atop a rusty slide. From a pokeball he released a raccoon-like pokemon with huge ears, a bushy tail, and a giant circle on his chest.

"Sentret, warn the others! Thorn's back!" The furry scout nodded sharply and balanced on his tail, waiting for the signal to start. Both trainers and pokemon alike were soon victim to a ringing bell and a Sentret's scream.

Gerald whirled towards the route Theo had seen before his warning. His eyes widened in fear at the Bellsprout that hobbled unsteadily into town. "Everyone inside! Thorn is here! Thorn is here!"

The crowd backed away and began to scream in fear for their lives, fighting each other to get in the Pokemon Center in time. Agility looked at Leon in confusion.

"Who's Thorn?" She yelled across the battlefield. Leon stared at her for a moment.

"Hmm… I believe it's that." Their eyes were locked on the Bellsprout. It burbled an unintelligible cry before swinging a root at the nearest trash can. "I don't see why everyone's so afraid…"

Thorn paused and took a moment to examine the two children who hadn't yet run inside. His eyes narrowed at Pyra and Pichu, both still in the grips of battle, and shook with rage upon sight of the Cyndaquil. He set forward to destroy her with a shrill, unsettling cry.

Pyra managed to kick off the clinging Pichu after countless volts of electricity had run through her body. She whirled towards the Bellsprout and laughed dryly. "Another challenger? Bring it on, I've yet to fight!"

"_Firebringer die slow…_" Thorn hissed, acid dripping from its mouth. He was darker than normal. Where normal Bellsprout had a healthy yellow shine and glossy round leaves, this one was almost brown in color with splotches of green and black.

"Arrogant little weed, aren't you?" Pyra laughed, ready to bring the plant pokemon down. Thorn responded by spewing a short burst of acid from his huge mouth. He missed, but the corrosive liquid ate through the street and left a bubbling, nasty smelling soup of rocks and tar where Pyra once stood.

"This can't be good…" Agility twitched and laughed nervously. "Hey, Leon…?"

Her friend nodded. "Pichu, Thundershock!"

Pichu sent several bolts of electricity at Thorn. The Bellsprout bent over backwards to avoid it and shot a vine at his enemy. Pichu squealed as the thorn-covered vines wrapped tightly around his neck, driving him into the ground again and again. Pyra came to his aid with a cloud of thick smoke, blinding Thorn and making him scream. With one last thrash he threw Pichu away from him and desperately tried to escape the smoky area. Pichu landed a small distance away, blood running from the puncture holes in his neck.

Agility watched Thorn recover in the sunlight. "Pyra, keep using Smokescreen! Don't let him get away!" Now Pyra obeyed, sending wave upon wave of smoke at Thorn. He screeched in pain, feeling the embers catch on his twisted leaves. Thorn staggered about, managing to free himself of the smoke again. He was blinded.

"_Firebringer not win… Firebringer burn with my poison!_" When his eyes opened again, he saw not Pyra but Pichu standing in his path. His wounds had healed (thanks to Leon's potion) and his cheeks were sparking.

"Weed wrong. _You_ burn!" Lightning struck Thorn's thin chest and sent him flying against the wall of the Pokemon Center.

"Pokeball, go!" Leon shouted, throwing the red and white sphere at Thorn. The Bellsprout swatted it away and stood, green liquid trickling from the burns on his body. He foamed at the mouth with acid and swayed dangerously. 

"Jeez, it's strong!" Agility growled, motioning for Pyra to get ready. 

"Hey, Agility!" The voice came in a harsh whisper. It was Gerald, hiding behind her. His entire body was shaking in fear. "Where's your Hoothoot? Give her to me and I can get to the Center!"

She grasped the pokeball and shoved it in his hands. "Hold on, Gerald… Leon!" He turned to Agility, not happy to be distracted from the battle. "Give me your Meowth!"

"An odd request… Could I ask why?" Leon reached for his pokeball.

"Just do it!" He complied, tossing the pokeball in her direction. She caught it with difficulty but gave to Gerald when she regained control. 

"I'll be back!" He rushed back into the building across the street from the Center.

After twenty minutes of fighting, neither side seemed to be winning. Thorn's body was turning a shade of black from absorbing so much smoke. Acid leaked from his wounds constantly, making it impossible for Pyra to tackle him—she could do nothing more than pour out smoke and dodge his attacks. Pichu found that his Charm didn't work, and was using up the last of his energy to electrocute Thorn.

A strange cry sounding like a mix between a Fearow and a Rattata was enough to distract Thorn from his battle. The Bellsprout cried out in pain as Meowth and Talon pecked/clawed mercilessly at his wounded body. "_Get away_!" He forced them back with acid, spraying wildly in all directions. There was a singed tail and a few burnt feathers, but no real damage had occurred. Pyra moved to the front, snorting irritably. 

"All of you back up! This is my fight! And when I'm done with the Weed…" She turned to Pichu. "We got a battle to finish, understand?"

Pichu squeaked furiously. "Your fight? You no even attack!"

"Come on, when is it gonna get through your head that you need our help?!" Meowth growled, stepping forward in challenge.

"This doesn't concern you, Cat. When I'm done with the Chu I'll defeat you as well." 

"_You all die!_" Thorn yelled, lashing out with his vines again. The pavement was ripped apart by the whipping attack. Attempting to impress the others, Pyra charged Thorn. Surprised by the directness and sheer speed of the attack, Thorn had no time to brace himself and was hit hard. Pyra trampled him the best she could, digging her paws deeper in wherever he screeched the loudest. Her body heated up again. It felt like millions of tiny needles pressing into her skin when more blood flowed into her veins, and the little flames that spurted from her back erupted into a full fire. Thorn bucked her off, fearing the heat. "_Firebringer die, Firebringer_-"

"Firebringer wins. I suggest you yield lest I burn you to ashes!" 

"_You lie!_" He hissed, trying to hit her with a vine. Pyra jumped backwards and braced herself, a new sequence of functions going through her mind. Her body responded by sending forth a wave of flames towards Thorn. Now he truly began to scream. The fire ate at his body, consumed his leaves, and slashed at his wounds. Only by rolling around on the ground was he able to put out the fire.

"Yield." Pyra repeated, back arching up for another Ember attack. Thorn tried to cover himself with his burnt leaves, shaking in rage. 

"_I yield to no one. Firebringer especially!_"

"Pyra, knock it off! Stop attacking him!" Agility yelled. Meowth and Pichu remained by Leon, who was trying to figure out why they stopped fighting. Talon was waiting for orders from Pyra or Agility.  

"Why?" Pyra laughed. "This Weed could use a few beatings to get some sense into him! Come, capture him so I can train this thing personally."

"I've got a better idea…" Agility held up a pokeball and recalled Pyra. The ball shook with Pyra's anger. Leon cleared his throat.

"Er, I don't suppose you'd be mad if I captured him…?" Leon took Agility's silence as a "no." This time the pokeball met no resistance. Thorn put up a weak and futile fight against the capture device.

News of Thorn's defeat traveled quickly. Kids and parents rushed out to congratulate Agility (who wasn't able to flee from them in time), Leon, and their pokemon. The celebrations that followed soon after led all of them to the local pizza place, where the trainers and the pokemon were treated to free pizza and kibble. Gerald, who had claimed he was the one who healed half the team, was given a pizza coupon to shut him up.

Talon wasn't pleased with all the kids coming up to pet her, but she let them do so with no complaint. It wasn't until she was through with her meal that someone talked to her.

"Hey, come here." It was Pyra. Talon landed beside her fearfully.

"Y-yes, Firebringer?"

"Come, let's go for a walk." Talon hopped alongside of her and made it out the door. They strolled along in silence for a long while. She didn't want to upset Pyra and say something, so she went along with despite her curiosity. What was she planning?

She wouldn't have to wait long. They reached the edge of the forest surrounding Cherrygrove in minutes. Pyra looked back to make sure they were alone, and then turned to Talon.

"Did you see what happened back there?" Pyra asked, voice quiet and low. Talon didn't like it.

"When-when?" She hooted nervously. 

"At the end. Before I used my attack. _Think_, stupid!"

Talon cringed. "W-well… Cat and Mouse were…"

"Yes?" 

"Talking back, yes?"

Pyra snorted loudly, causing Talon to jump back. "That's right. That Meowth and Pichu were rude, even though I could beat them both. Do you know what that's called?" She didn't allow Talon to answer. "Disrespect. There is a rule in life that I want you to remember… The weak are to follow the strong."

"Weak follow strong, yes…" The Hoothoot responded quickly. "What about trainer?"

"If she does not live up to her role as trainer, you must listen to me or fight your own battle."

"Yes…" Talon thought it was a horrible idea to disobey the girl who promised to get her stronger, but she wouldn't dare disagree with Pyra. 

"You know, for a bird you're pretty smart." Pyra walked past her casually. "It's just the two of us now but… There's going to be more pokemon coming on this team, and I won't stand for insubordination. I'm going to need someone like you to help me with decisions leading this team. You are the next in command. You are the Second Trained. You are my adviser. Understood?"

A sharp nod. "Yes, Firebringer!"

"And Talon…?"  

"Yes, Firebringer?"

"You are to call me Pyra."

"Yes, Fir- Pyra." 

"Good. You are to follow me now, so we can discuss future matters." Talon loyally hopped beside her. Names had been exchanged. The bond was formed. 

Talon wouldn't let her down.


	3. Chapter 3

And now… The Infamously Short Author's Note: You people are still reading this?! Thank you! You make me happy beyond imagination!

You've read the note. You've wasted a few seconds of your life, so thank you for spending them on my fic. It is most appreciated. 

Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me.

~~~~  
  


The day was slowly ending. Like the setting sun, the excitement gradually began to die down. One by one the kids left the pizza shop, until the three victors were left in silence. Agility was nodding off while Leon squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. 

He cleared his throat. "Um, Gerald, I really have to be on my way…" Gerald only opened up his third box of pizza, completely ignoring Leon. He planned to make the most of the free food and had plenty of stomach room left.

Still, Gerald did attempt conversation between bites. "So you're off to Violet City, eh?" 

"Mm-hmm…" Agility leaned back in her chair. There were plenty of things on her mind and a bed in the Pokemon Center with her name on it.

"I am too… I hear it's beautiful. There's a landmark there… Sprout Tower. They say it's the stem of a huge Bellsprout." Leon looked uneasy. "I believe I was once eager to explore it. Today might've swayed my opinion of the place though…" He patted Thorn's pokeball, earning a small laugh from both Agility and Gerald. 

"You know, if you're going on a pokemon journey I can help you out." Gerald started, licking his fingers. "Do you know anything about Falkner?"

Agility yawned. "…Is he important?"

"He's the gym leader." Gerald responded sternly. "If you're going to face a gym leader, you may want to know his name when you barge in to declare your challenge. And what about his pokemon? Or how the gym's set up? Do you know the recommended experiences your pokemon need to have in order to prepare them for anything?"

Agility had gone to sleep during Gerald's small rant. "Zm-zzz…"

"Why do I bother…?"

"Um, would you mind giving me your number?" Leon piped up, holding out his Pokegear. Gerald sighed and entered in his digits. 

"I'm always here if you're confused about something." Gerald crossed his arms and looked extremely smug. "And if _I_ don't know, I know people who do. Yeah…"

"Yes, but of course…" Leon inched away. Gerald was scaring him again, and the now snoozing Agility was has only chance to escape. "Say, why don't I carry Sleeping Beauty here back to the Center?" 

Without waking up, Agility punched Leon in the face. Hard. "That could leave a bruise…" Gerald winced.

"As with my youthful Pichu friend, it is a painful yet rewarding experience. I will learn from my errors. Eventually." He toppled over, momentarily dazed. Gerald decided to polish off his pizza and have Theo drag them to the Center if Leon didn't wake up soon.

Leon walked out of Agility's room in the Pokemon Center. Meowth padded beside him, his claws clicking softly on the floor. The cat caught sight of Pyra strolling through the hallways and muttered a curse under his breath. 

Leon was surprised Meowth had spoken, much less heard such a word. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"If it isn't the Cat and his trainer…" Pyra grinned, not able to hear Meowth's mental screams for her to leave. "Where are you going? We've got a fight to finish!"

"I'm afraid we can't stay for long. Always on-the-go!" Leon smiled back.

"You can't leave without finishing the battle. Come on, I'll take you here and now!" The Cyndaquil let her flames ignite.

"Don't you ever _sleep_?!" Meowth said. "We have to go, and that's final!"

His trainer tried to get his attention. "It's not going to effect our time _that _much, Meowth-"

Pyra sneered. "Ooh, is the kitten afraid?"

"Go fight a Chansey!" Meowth spat back. "C'mon, Leon! We've gotta go!"

Leon nodded. "Uh, yes. That's right… Sorry Pyra, maybe we can do a rematch some other time. Tell Agility I said goodbye, okay?" 

The heat from Pyra's back was spreading to the entire hallway. The air behind the Cyndaquil seemed to ripple due to the sudden rise in temperature. "Okay, if _you_ won't fight me, then where's the Chu?"

"Not fighting you." Meowth's eyes narrowed. "Pyra, back off. I'm warning you."

"Some warning from a kitten who won't fight!" Pyra rushed at him. "C'mon! You're gonna fight me until I see the Chu or that Weed you caught!"

"That's it! I'm tearing you a new fire hole!" Meowth's claws extended. He began to use his own tackle attack. They ran at each other fearlessly, but when they collided, Pyra was the only pokemon left in the hallway. She tackled nothing but red energy.

"H-hey! Bring that Cat back out!" Leon quickly reattached his pokeball to his belt. He was quickly growing nervous.

"Sorry, Pyra! We really should have a rematch at a later time!" Leon spoke quickly and ran away even faster. He jumped over Pyra's head, melting the bottoms of his sneakers as he went through the heated air.   

Talon watched Leon run by. "L-Leon? You leave?"

"Hi-nice-to-see-you-BYE!" And he fled through the doors. Pyra followed close behind, but didn't leave the Center. 

"Coward!" She yelled after him, snorting and turning away. "Let's go, Talon. We'll need rest to fight trainers hopefully stronger than _that_ guy."

Talon jerked back in shock. "He leave? But-"

"Hey, are you going against my orders, Second-Trained?"

"…No, Firebr-… Pyra." Talon watched the doors swing shut, Leon escaping into the night. "Hoot…"

She cast a sad, disappointed look before following Pyra.

Outside, Leon stopped running when he reached an old playground. He sat on the swing set and released Meowth. His pokemon growled in frustration. "What's the big idea calling me back? I swear that rat needs a good slash to set her straight!"

"_Meowth_!" Leon scolded. "Will you calm down? Take your anger out our next pokemon catch!"

The cat complied. "I'm sorry, Leon… It's just that stupid little-"

"Where did you learn how to insult pokemon like that?" Leon asked him.

Meowth sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Where did you get that black eye?"

"Touché." Leon laughed. "Don't ask, don't tell!"

"You're learning!" They left Cherrygrove joking and laughing, onwards to Violet City. But as they went, Leon turned back to the Pokemon Center with a look of regret. 

"Agility…" 

Meowth called from behind him. "Hey, are you coming or not?"

"Have patience!" He replied, and then gave an apologetic smile to the city. "Agility… I'm sorry…" 

Agility's eyes opened to the white ceiling of the Pokemon Center. Instinctively she glanced at the clock someone had been kind enough to supply her with, although she could not see the blurry red numbers. The battle against Thorn was replaying in her head. She remembered everything—Thorn's attacks, Pichu's injuries, Gerald's usefulness… And Pyra.

** "Cool it, Pyra! You're gonna lose if you keep charging!" Pyra growled and turned away, ignoring her trainer. **

**"I'm not losing anything, especially not to _this_!"**

Pyra had completely disobeyed her orders. It was bad in the final battle, but Agility had lost control of her before the match against Pichu even started. She turned on her side with a soft groan. Maybe she was just tired. Maybe it was because Pyra was a Cyndaquil (fire pokemon were considered one of the hardest types to control). Or maybe… _Maybe_… Agility pulled a pillow over her head. She didn't need to hear how bad she was at training, but the voices were inside her head. They couldn't be stopped.

"Why me…?" Agility almost drifted off to sleep again, but there was a crackling sound… Paper. She ripped off a note taped to her blanket.

**_It's Leon. Agility, I have some news since you were asleep. Prof. Elm has been calling PLEASE talk to him as soon as you wake up!!! You'll find Gerald's phone number on your Pokegear. Call him if you have any questions about Pokemon, battle, etc. And before I forget, that was a great battle yesterday. I could never have captured Thorn if it wasn't for you and your pokemon. I promise to train him well, and don't you worry about me getting hurt. You and Pichu more than make up for any pain I'll receive. (Ha ha)  Anyways, I'll be gone before tomorrow, so a pleasant journey to you!_**

****

**_P.S.: I wish you the best of luck in Violet City!_**

****

"He's gone?!" Agility rolled out of bed, twisting the blankets around her legs. She fell in an embarrassing heap on the ground, thrashing, angry she couldn't break free of the covers. She wasn't able to calm herself down either—her rage led her to screams and curses that got a Chansey's attention. 

"What's going on in here? Agility, you okay?" Chansey asked, knocking on the door.

"Hey!" Agility cried out in desperation. "Stop Leon! He can't leave yet!"

Chansey hesitated. "L-Leon? Who's- You mean that guy that helped defeat Tho-"

"Never mind!" Agility wrestled free and made a frantic run for the door. It opened fast enough to catch Chansey by surprise, the pokemon recoiling in pain as the door slammed in her face. 

"Wait for me!" Chansey called after the disappearing trainer. 

Agility raced out the Center door, letting the cold wind hit her full blast. She stared hopelessly into the night, Leon's name at her lips. Chansey ran up behind her, out of breath and energy.

"What's wrong?" Chansey asked at last.

"I lost the one person I could talk to, I've completely lost faith in my training abilities, and I faintly wonder why I haven't run my sorry butt back home." Agility muttered, sinking to her knees. She clutched at her hair, threatening to pull it out in clumps.

"Wait… You haven't even gotten to Violet yet, and you're giving up?"

"I thought the 'wonder why I haven't run home' phrase confirmed that." 

"But-But you just defeated Thorn! That's a feat no trainer accomplished before! And your Cyndaquil tells such tales about your adventures...!"

"My _adventures_ consist of catching a Hoothoot." Agility pounded the road in frustration. "You know, I wish I'd never come out here! It's fine to have everyone in the hometown tease you but to mess up a new life in _Cherrygrove_?!" 

"Come now! Everyone has a rocky path now and then! Yours was just a bit… early that's all!" Chansey searched for encouraging words. She found them in a pamphlet about pokemon training that she'd read some months ago. "The joy of being a pokemon trainer is to… Uh… overcome your obstacles as well as… H-having fun!"

"How would _you_ know?" Agility hissed through clenched teeth.

"W-what?"

"How would you know how it feels to fail so early? Just when you think everything's all right something comes and kicks you down?"

"Well… I don't-"

"_Exactly_. Now you can go down to New Bark, get kicked, laughed at, teased, march the many miles _all_ the way back up here with a psycho Cyndaquil who spreads rumors left and right, make a bad promise to a HootHoot, fight the battle of your life with someone who seems to be a good friend and then leaves when you need him most, realize you're in a rut at Cherrygrove, and _then _you can talk to me about how it feels and overcoming obstacles! I don't need to _hear_ your counseling right now!"

Chansey backed away, hurt by her rant. "I was just trying to help…"

"Then leave me alone." Agility stated, her voice taking a pained tone.

Chansey stood still for a second, unsure of what to do. Then she walked back into the center. She came out a few minutes later with two blankets and a book.

"You know I can't leave you outside…" Chansey threw the blanket over Agility and covered herself with one. She set the book down to read. 

Agility sobbed softly, clutching at the blanket. "Hope you brought a coat then."

Chansey shrugged. "It's not going to get that cold." The two of them left it at that. After a few moments silence, Chansey opened up her book on Pokemon Constellations and looked upwards to pick out the Seven Clefable Sisters from a cluster of shining stars.

Sunrise came later than usual, the day showing the soaring silhouettes of Pidgeys. The sun was slowly climbing in the air. Pyra chose to follow its example. The Cyndaquil gave an ungraceful snort and gazed at the sun, chest puffing out in pride.

"Great Fire, my eternal thanks! You have finally given me a sample of your power… And I will grow stronger and stronger and bring glory to you!" She looked away from the sun at some purple blanket that caught her eye. A pink lump—probably one of the Healer Chansey—and the body of her trainer… "Agility?"

Talon's pokeball rested on a chair. It made a faint movement before resting again. Pyra slammed against the chair, causing the dusty thing to topple over. _Now_ the HootHoot was awake. She burst from her pokeball with a frantic flap of her wings, only calming when Pyra stomped the ground and ordered her to shut up. "What wrong, Fir- Pyra?"

"Something's wrong. Come, let's go see what happened." Talon followed Pyra with sharp nods, trying to stay behind her assumed leader yet hurry the pace a little. Pyra didn't seem to care that much, but the HootHoot was determined to help her out. There was a promise Agility had yet to fulfill.  

Agility shivered from the cold, fingers grasping the soft blanket around her body. The smell of pancakes almost overwhelmed her. The Chansey who stayed with Agility during the night set down a decent stack of blueberry pancakes, some sausage, and a large pitcher of lemonade. Chansey smiled kindly as the trainer devoured the meal.

"Good morning to you, too…" The voice was tinged with sadness. She had been looking at the pathway to New Bark Town. "I-I guess this is the day you return to New Bark?"

"Yeah. Gonna give these pokemon to somebody who's capable of taking care of them. Pyra'll go to a nice trainer, and Talon… I may keep her. You know, as a companion. Or I could release her, or let her train. Yeah, I promised her that she'd be strong someday! That trainer could-"

"That trainer…" Chansey sighed. 

Agility looked over to her. "What is it?"

"It's just- You keep talking about how some trainer's going to take care of _your_ pokemon… You act like you've already found somebody to take them and you're certain that you're going back home."

"Well, that's because I _am_ certain. And it shouldn't be hard to find somebody to take care of those two. They have a lot of potential, you know."

"Mmm… Hey, since you live in New Bark, what's that thing?" Chansey tried to change the subject and pointed to a steep rocky slope that, at its highest, looked over the entire area of New Bark.

"That's Silver's View. Everybody in New Bark knows that. It's got a great view over the entire town, and they celebrate Silver Day on it too."

"Silver Day?"

Agility stopped for a second, twirling her plastic fork around. "Yeah! It's named after this guy named Silver. I wasn't even around yet, but I know that there was a boy named Silver who left on his pokemon journey, right?" The trainer shoved another pancake in her mouth. "Well, he actually got to the Johto League and placed first there, and went off to Kanto to compete in their League too. It took him a few tries, but he placed first there too. Did you know he was the first trainer to accomplish that in New Bark?"

Chansey's face was unreadable. "…"

"After he returned to New Bark, everyone decided to make it a holiday in his honor. They say he sat on that cliff and thought about stuff, so they named it Silver's View in his honor. Pretty cool, huh?"

"…So, how many trainers from New Bark have done what Silver did?"

"Placed first in both Leagues…? Hey, now that you mention it… He's the only one!"

Chansey decided to leave the conversation alone after a last question. "And where's Silver now?"

"Don't know. They say after he stayed in New Bark for a while, the call to travel was too much and he left... He didn't come back after that, I-"

"Hey! What's with you? Are you hurt?" Pyra yelled as she ran out of the Center with Talon in tow. Chansey stood and collected the dishes Agility used. She sighed under her breath and trudged inside the Center.

"No. But listen… I've got something important to say." Agility said. "I'll be looking around for new trainer for you guys." 

"What?!" Talon looked betrayed. "But you promised-!" 

"I know, to make you strong. But I've got a reason, just hear me out for a sec-"

"You promised!" Talon repeated, voice carrying a hard edge. "You prom-" 

"Talon, will you calm down? I may be passing you on but I _am_ looking out for you." Agility placed her hands on her hips. This was going to be more difficult than she'd planned. "You're going to get a strong trainer, that I promise."

"Promise_ again_?!" Talon glared at her. The HootHoot looked desperately at Pyra, who said nothing during the exchange. "Say something, yes? Make trainer like she was before!"  

"Talon, _come on_!" Agility yelled, exasperated. Of all the times Pyra chose to get her opinion in, Talon wanted her to speak now more than ever. However, something deep inside her heart was glad that Pyra didn't talk. Talon didn't believe she'd like Pyra's answer. The HootHoot cast a resentful look at them both and began to hop away. 

"Trainer is liar, yes… And Firebringer is traitor rat!" 

Pyra reacted to this instantly. "Say that again."

"Bad listener, then! I say… Trainer is liar and Firebringer is traitor! You have problem?"

"Ungrateful squab…" Pyra began to heat up, the fire on her back lit and burning. Agility put up a hand. 

"Wait Talon… Don't do this!"

The HootHoot didn't even look at her former trainer. "You say you not my trainer anymore, yes? You no can give orders, I not listen to liar!"

"Talon…" Agility whispered, hurt. 

Pyra let out an enraged scream and sent forth a wave of embers to silence the HootHoot. Talon wasn't able to avoid the hit. She squawked in pain as her feathers caught fire. The Cyndaquil only looked on mercilessly. 

"Remember, you… The weak are to follow the strong." Pyra allowed heavy, choking smoke to pour from her back. "I won't stand for insubordination… And for ignoring me, you shall _burn_!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: A bit of a wait this time, huh? Revisions, revisions, revisions… Well, you know the rest. Thank you reviewers. Your reviews make writing even more fun than it already is. Ryuka and Tom Gyllhamn, I want to thank you especially. ^_^

Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me. 

~~~~

The Cyndaquil only looked on mercilessly. "Remember, you… The weak are to follow the strong." Pyra allowed heavy, choking smoke to pour from her back. "I won't stand for insubordination… And for ignoring me, you shall _burn_!" 

In the first battle, Pyra's tackle had been more of a headbutt. It had caught Talon by surprise more than it hurt. This time around the attack was expected. The pain, however, was unbearable. Two blunt hooves slammed into Talon's chest, threatening to tear past the flesh if they were any sharper. Pyra drove the stricken owl into the ground and kept moving.

There was a soft drumming on the road. It faded for a moment, and then came back all the stronger. Talon's hearing—quite impressive actually, but nowhere near as good as her sight—identified it as Pyra. She was running fast and she was coming _back_. 

For a moment, Pyra felt sick to her stomach. Why was she taking this so seriously? She might actually _kill_ Talon if she kept it up… '_The weak are to follow the strong!_' Her heart yelled. The sickness disappeared. Pyra broke into a grin and accelerated, sparks dancing beneath her feet. "_Here I come, rebel!_"

The cry was more than enough for Talon to get an early warning. She stared in Pyra's general direction, smiled, and rolled out of the way. Pyra darted by, bringing scorching winds with her. Silence. Waiting. 

Embers rained down in a fiery storm.

They beat on Talon relentlessly. She forced herself to fly away from the fire, finally getting to sunlight. Pyra's voice was close. "Very nice, rebel! Let's turn up the heat and see what happens!"

"What _wrong_ Pyra?!" Talon wheezed, trying to take in as much oxygen as she could. The smokescreen finally faded away, but the damage had been done. Talon's eyes were still swollen and tearful from being exposed to the harsh chemicals, and she sported an ugly purple bruise on her chest. "Crazy, yes!" When she heard Pyra laugh again, Talon knew just how right she was. 

Agility could have sworn she had it all together yesterday. She clearly remembered eating pizza with Gerald, who could have cleaned out the entire pizza place if he truly wanted to (this thought almost made her smile, _almost_). And Leon… When _he_ left her, Agility finally saw the huge mess she'd gotten herself into. Her beloved pokemon were killing each other. New Bark was just over the trees. Agility wanted—for the second time since the journey started—to go home. 

A not-so-light punch to the shoulder brought Agility back to reality. It was the Chansey. "Go stop them!"

"They're not mine… They said so themselves." Agility countered weakly. Pokemon training seemed so much _easier_ in books and television shows.

"Doesn't matter! Look at them! Why are you letting them hurt each other?!"

"I can't make them stop…" 

"Have you _tried_? You're the trainer, _please_ take some responsibility!" 

Agility figured she'd be hearing about responsibility from Prof. Elm if she ever got back to New Bark. He'd really be disappointed when Agility gave up. "...I'm not a trainer anymore…"

Morals and an iron will kept Chansey from punching Agility a second time. "No _decent human being_ would let these pokemon suffer! You won't do anything to stop this fight!" Chansey clenched her fists, rage swelling in her heart. "_You_ should be the one burning, you…!"

Agility instantly snapped back. "All I want to do is _go home_! I never wanted anyone to suffer! In fact, I didn't want to go on this journey in the first place!"

"You seemed pretty happy after beating Thorn! You can't just back out of life when the going gets tough! That's the sign of a coward!"

"Then I guess I'm a coward!" 

Chansey trembled. She often thought of herself as a mature pokemon, but now it would seem to be a lie. Her pudgy body puffed up and reddened. Shiny tears welled in her eyes and—if this hadn't been a serious situation—it would have looked funny, if not cute. "I don't know if you know it or not, but the way you handled Thorn out there, i-it was amazing. Y-you could be a _legend_. I know it… I know it…!" 

 "No…" Agility couldn't bear to look at her any longer. The Chansey's tears gleamed with betrayal, anger, and… Perhaps hate? "I don't want to be a legend…"

"Pyra stop, yes!" Talon begged. Pyra no longer saw or heard her. All the Cyndaquil could see was a whimpering creature that needed to be wiped off the planet. Deep inside, she was apologizing for every hit, but Pyra's wrath was greater than her kindness. She muttered a gentle apology before going in for the final blow. 

 "I don't want to be a legend…" Agility repeated to herself. No one else was or wanted to listen. "I want those _pokemon_ to be legends."

Something small and red crashed just ahead of Pyra's path. It sparked and gave a sharp garbled cry, sending Pyra backwards in shock. "What the-?"

"Chansey! Get Talon into the Pokemon Center, _now_!" Agility ordered, snatching a trash can lid off the ground. She was going to miss that pokedex. "This coward has a job to do!"

"All right! That's what I want to hear!" Chansey gladly obeyed. 

"_You_?!" Pyra hissed at Agility. "_You_ threw that?"

The trainer braced herself for any coming assault. "I think it was one of my better calls." 

The Cyndaquil let her fire do the talking for her. After several close calls, Agility was forced to defend her body with the trash lid. The lid successfully blocked the attack, but the makeshift shield became too hot for Agility to hold. Once she discarded it, the trainer was once again vulnerable to Pyra's fire.

"You no hurt Agility!" Talon came at the right time, aiming for Pyra's head. "Agility care more than she say! I beat smoke rat, yes!"

Pyra turned to face Talon head-on. At first there was nothing but a small gleam of light, but when Pyra's eyes snapped open, blue energy flared from them like headlights. It was a mysterious, yet horrifying sight that Talon would remember for the rest of her life. The HootHoot remained hypnotized, even as smoke wrapped around her body and surrounded her in darkness. 

"What was- What was that?!" Agility reached for her pokedex, only to remember where she threw it. Her heart sank. "Oh no…"

"Here! You might need this!" Chansey kicked the pokedex back over to Agility. The red casing was scratched a little from its journey across the pavement, but other than that it looked fine. She hoped it worked as well. 

"Come on, you… I already gave up the trainer business, but come through for me _one more time…_" Agility opened it and scanned the file for HootHoot, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Talon! Can you hear me?" Agility called. Talon managed to turn her head. She didn't know where Agility was, but hooted loudly just the same.

"This should help!" Agility closed her pokedex with a snap. "…Foresight!"

Pyra continued using her Leer, ignoring the command. However she couldn't ignore the eerie red lights some distance away. Talon's eyes were glowing red, breaking the trance and making Pyra's outline appear in the smoke.

Agility hoped the move was working. "And follow it up with Peck!" In a twist of irony, Pyra was thrown from her own smokescreen. She tumbled uncontrollably until she hit a building. There was a soft squeak and then silence. 

Chansey was the first to shatter it. "You _beat_ her!"

Talon let out a sound of disbelief. Her victory was slowly dawning on her. She had won. She had _beaten Pyra. _"H-hoot!" 

Agility let the two of them have their celebration. She chose to kneel beside the fallen Cyndaquil. Pyra was cooling down, and she now realized whom she'd been attacking. The strong voice in her heart that urged her on was gone. "Agility… Just shut up."**__**

The trainer smiled sadly. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to say anything." A small sigh from Pyra. She looked over Agility's singed clothes. There were burn marks on her hands left from the hot lid. "Hey, I heard that dragon type and fire type pokemon go into rages all the-"

"_Please_."

"Sorry."

"So… You're leaving." 

Agility looked apologetic. "Yeah… I just came to do my goodbyes personally, you guys were great you know…"

"Oh…" It was quiet. Pyra's eyes were closed all the time, so it was impossible to tell if she was still conscious. A few more moments of silence made Agility assume Pyra fainted.

 "That was a good battle." Pyra commented after a while. "Good thinking."

That caught Agility off guard. "Wow. Th-thanks Pyra." Talon soon made her way over. She was beaming at her trainer. 

"I stronger! You no leave now, yes?" 

"I have to…"

The HootHoot's spirit was instantly broken. "You no see how good trainer you are?!" 

"You've seen how I act when something goes wrong. I doubt the rest of the journey is going to be full of obedient pokemon and constant winning." Agility's eyes drifted downwards. "I'd rather tell you goodbye _now_ rather than later along the journey."

"I be stronger you be stronger, yes! You be stronger in time!"

"What if something happens after getting one badge or two badges? What if we get all the way to Blackthorn? Won't it be harder to say goodbye when we get more attached?"

"It hard saying goodbye _now_…"

Agility truly wanted to say Talon would get over it. She knew in her heart that such a thing would never happen. "I know, I know…" Pyra was recalled. Agility held up Talon's pokeball.

"You… no like me? Hate?"

"No! I never hated you! Look, I made a promise that you'd get stronger. I'm just going to make sure it happens, whether it's with me or someone else." Talon said nothing. Agility blinked back tears as she recalled her. "Chansey?"

The healer frowned. "I don't suppose a 'pretty please' would help, would it?"

"Afraid not. You really let me learn something about myself. I want to thank you and…" Agility held out the two spheres and her pokedex. Chansey took all three. "I want _you_ to find the trainer, Chansey. I don't deserve to do it."

"You know you're making a huge mistake." 

"I don't think so."

"Truly?"

"…" Agility was at a loss on that one. "Goodbye, Chansey." She turned to leave.

Chansey scowled. "You coward. …You could have been a legend…"

"I'll leave that to Pyra and Talon."

Back to ridicule, scorn, and the mocking laughter of children. Back to the disappointment of Professor Elm and to the amusement of her rival Kataro. Agility walked back to New Bark knowing she'd regret her decision for the rest of her life.

_Could have been a legend…_

Agility had given up. Her pokemon, however, would not accept her decision so easily…

~~~~

Still a short chapter… I'm working on making them longer. Sorta. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading this. The encouragement is both wanted and loved. 

Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me. 

~~~~

Talon stood at the closed window, her huge eyes filled with despair. It had been days since Agility gave up her training, and she wanted to leave very badly. She would have left, too—Chansey wasn't trying to stop her—but even the weakest Rattata would have been able to defeat Talon in her condition. Her wings were bandaged up and looked like bloodied stumps. Her feathers had blackened and frequently fell from her body, and her eyes were still swollen from the smoke.  It wasn't a good time to go wandering aimlessly. 

Pyra had only suffered a mild concussion. She would be out of it soon, and she would have a slight limp that would go away, but other that she'd be fine. Poetic justice had failed to act. Talon hoped the limp would keep Pyra's mouth shut for a while. It was after all, a sign that Talon was stronger than the Cyndaquil thought. 

Chansey walked through the doors, rolling in a cart probably full of tasteless food and bitter medicine. It was something Talon had come to dread. She made a mental promise to never hurt herself so badly ever again.

"Hey, Talon. How are you feeling?" Chansey gave a tired, sympathetic smile. "Never mind, don't answer that. Maybe you'll feel better after a little lunch. You've also got a visitor!"

Talon nearly jumped out of her feathers. "Agility! Agility visit, yes? Yes?!" 

"Not quite…" Pyra dragged herself into the room. Chansey left with little reluctance. 

"I say nothing to you." Talon growled, glaring a hole through the wall. She focused on a tiny crack near the window. The bed's mattress shook with an added weight and extra movement. 

"But I have something to say to you." Pyra said, lying down on the bed with a sigh. "Do you remember when we talked? After Thorn's defeat?"

"Called me stupid. Say I should disobey trainer." Talon accused. "No trainer to disobey now, she run 'way from you, yes! You scare Agility! You scare _Leon_! You make Leon go away!"

Pyra was startled. "You… You thought _I_ made Leon go away? Talon, he was-"

"You no care about anyone!"

"Will you stop blaming me and _listen_?" 

"You speak lies!"

The argument became a shouting match. "Just remember who's in better health here! I didn't come for a fight, but I _will_ roast you if you don't shut up!"

"Go die in rain, fire rat!" Talon screeched, now facing Pyra so she could get the full force of Talon's scream. Her feathers bristled around her face, making her seem bigger and more threatening. "Hate you! Hate you with my heart!" 

Pyra quieted and remained on the bed. She almost looked hurt. "Look, I didn't mean that threat. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Say words fast and leave."

"When we talked, I said the weak are follow the strong. Remember?" 

"This no review. Finish words!" 

"I just want to say that I…" Pyra hesitated, her pride stopping her from getting the words out. 

Talon continued to glare at her. "What you about to say? Sorry? You think _that_ solve everything? Agility gone! Leon gone! I hurt!"

"I'm _trying _to apologize!"

"Only when Agility here will I listen to apology! Your time up! Get _out_! I no want to see you again!"

"You _ungrateful_-"

"You be grateful I not kill you! Get out!" Pyra felt the voice in her heart scream for her to punish Talon for her insults. She shook her head violently and leapt off the bed, leaving the room just as her back's flames ignited. "No want to see you again!" Talon shouted after her.

Pyra was coming up to her room, the door held upon by a chair. Pyra took her fury out on the chair by smashing it in half. She got a satisfying snapping sound, and in her excitement she set the pieces on fire. Pyra's body shivered even with the extra heat, shifting restlessly like the smoldering pieces of chair. It made her feel better… No, no it didn't. Not even the power of fire could do that now.

The smoke alarm soon shrieked a warning in short, loud bursts. Chansey shoved past the door into Pyra's room, fire extinguisher in hand. She screamed at the sight of fire. "Hold on, Pyra!" White foam gushed out of the extinguisher, blanketing most of the flames. A second sweep finished out any survivors. "What were you _thinking_?!" 

"None of your business."

Chansey narrowed her baggy eyes but quickly calmed herself down. Her egg, which had just started to turn a shade of coffee brown, brightened to an unhealthy tan. Pyra took notice.

"Your egg going bad?"

"You could say that…" The healer grunted softly and went down on one knee. She reached for Pyra's leg and concentrated, but the leg muscle barely felt better. "So, want to talk about it?" 

"The egg? Sure, I'm pretty curious."

"No, I meant Talon. I heard screaming."

"Then the answer is no."

"You know, I had a similar problem with Agility."

**_"How would you know how it feels to fail so early? Just when you think everything's all right something comes and kicks you down?"_**

**_"Well… I don't-"_**

**_"Exactly. Now you can go down to New Bark, get kicked, laughed at, teased, march the many miles all the way back up here with a psycho Cyndaquil who spreads rumors left and right, make a bad promise to a HootHoot, fight the battle of your life with someone who seems to be a good friend and then leaves when you need him most, realize you're in a rut at Cherrygrove, and then you can talk to me about how it feels and overcoming obstacles! I don't need to hear your counseling right now!"_**

**_Chansey backed away, hurt by her rant. "I was just trying to help…"_**

**_"Then leave me alone." Agility stated, her voice taking a pained tone._**

Chansey sighed. "I only tried to help her once more after that…"

**_"No decent human being would let these pokemon suffer! You won't do anything to stop this fight!" Chansey clenched her fists, rage swelling in her heart. "You should be the one burning, you…!"_**

**_Agility instantly snapped back. "All I want to do is go home! I never wanted anyone to suffer! In fact, I didn't want to go on this journey in the first place!"_**

**_"You seemed pretty happy after beating Thorn! You can't just back out of life when the going gets tough! That's the sign of a coward!"_**

**_"Then I guess I'm a coward!" _**

**_Chansey trembled. She often thought of herself as a mature pokemon, but now it would seem to be a lie. Her pudgy body puffed up and reddened. Shiny tears welled in her eyes and—if this hadn't been a serious situation—it would have looked funny, if not cute. "I don't know if you know it or not, but the way you handled Thorn out there, i-it was amazing. Y-you could be a legend. I know it… I know it…!" _**

**_ "No…" Agility couldn't bear to look at her any longer. The Chansey's tears gleamed with betrayal, anger, and… Perhaps hate? "I don't want to be a legend…"_**

"And it didn't work out very well. I think I should just settle for listening and never giving advice." She tried to ease the pain in Pyra's leg again, but nothing happened. "What is _wrong_ with me?" 

"Apparently you give bad advice." Pyra tried her hand at a joke. It didn't go over well with Chansey. Her plump body seemed to cave in a little, and her egg darkened again. "Just a joke, Healer. And I'm guessing laughter would do you well. Your egg is spoiling."

Chansey yanked it out of her pouch and started to cradle it, nervously humming a lullaby. It was getting lighter again, but at a slower rate. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…"

Another Chansey rushed into the room with a fire extinguisher. "I got here as fast as I could, Grace! I-"

"That's your name?" Pyra asked. The humming Chansey nodded, looking like she wanted to keep it a secret. 

"It was Nurse Joy's decision, I'll have you know. Nurse 'Joy' and her Chansey 'Grace' just fit the theme…" 

The new pokemon rushed to her aid, staring at her egg in horror. "Oh no! Gracie! Your egg! Are you unhappy?! What happened?" 

"Well I-"

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!"  She cried, dashing out the door.

"That's Charm. She's just full of _that_, isn't she?"  Grace said, placing her egg back in her pouch. Pyra couldn't help but chuckle. "If you don't mind me saying, you're actually a nice pokemon to talk to."

"I can be very nice when I get the arrogance beaten out of me."

"You're more like Agility than I thought, then… It was just your ego blocking that from me."

"I may be friendly, but I'm not letting you get away with comments like that. Please shut up." Grace gave a genuine smile and kindly punched Pyra in the head. 

"You really need to see this, Nurse!" Charm came back with Nurse Joy in tow. The human knelt and began to examine the egg. 

"Grace, what's going on?" Joy looked concerned.

"Nothing ma'am…" Grace tried to move out of Joy's sight. She was seized by her arm and was pulled out of the room. She waved to Pyra and grinned with what remained of her smile. 

The door was open enough for Pyra to get past if she wanted to. Knowing Talon's intent to find Agility soon, Pyra was glad that no one closed the door completely. She circled the room with Talon and Agility on her mind, and soon felt the need to burn something again. She grew proud at the sight of the burnt chair. The feeling soon faded. The sticky whiteness covering the ashes looked a lot like the bandages covering Talon's burnt feathers…

All the power she wanted and much more to be discovered. But for once, the idea didn't cheer her up.

Night came with calls of HootHoots, chirping crickets, fireflies, and starry skies. Nurse Joy had finally opened the window now that the sunlight wasn't around to further damage Talon's eyes. The lights were off. The HootHoot lay asleep on the bed, gently cooing to herself, as the digital clock soundlessly struck midnight. Red eyes snapped open and gleamed in the darkness. 

Talon hopped off the bed, almost tipping over if not for a few more jumps to help regain balance. She couldn't use her wings to control herself just yet, but time would bring healing. The door was unlocked and just barely open. Talon stuck her tiny beck in the crack and eventually opened it enough to get through.  She smiled. All was well.

**_"That was a good battle." Pyra commented after a while. "Good thinking."_**

**_That caught Agility off guard. "Wow. Th-thanks Pyra."_**

Pyra woke with a start, frantic to take in her surroundings until she realized where she was… And what time it was. "Talon!" Ever since Talon started yelling at her for apologizing, Pyra didn't trust the HootHoot's judgment. Even with the injuries, she knew Talon was leaving to find Agility tonight. "_Stupid_ Hoot!" 

She squeezed through the door with a grunt of exertion, scolded herself for sneaking out of her room for extra treats, and took off down the hallway with her snout to the ground. There was a trail of burned flesh leading straight to the Center Lobby, but Pyra couldn't go there. The night shift Joy was leaning against the lobby counter, showing a group of Chansey some pictures. "And this is my trip to Cianwood! I wish I had more chances to go down there, there's a lot of new medicine I want to bring to Cherrygrove! Not mention a certain doctor I met…" There was a lot of giggling. Pyra scoffed.

As much as the Nurse and her pokemon were distracted, they'd notice the front door opening and closing. Pyra sat puzzled for a moment, before a weak voice broke her concentration. "Need help, Pyra?"

"Healer? Is that you?" The Chansey seemed to have deflated somewhat, her pink skin folding over her tail and dragging along the floor. Her egg had turned darker, though the actual color was hard to see in the dim light. She clutched a purple blanket in one hand and a book in the other. "What _happened_ to you?"

"I'll explain later. You need get out of here, don't you?" Pyra just nodded. "Follow me, there's a back door." 

There was indeed a back door, unguarded and unlocked. Grace and Pyra exited and made their way around to the front. The Chansey sat immediately, panting hard. "You can't be tired already! We just got outside!"

"When you're in this condition, it doesn't take much to wear you down. Come here." Pyra hurried in front of her. Grace leaned forward and pressed a hand against Pyra's leg, closing her eyes and focusing hard. Warmth spread throughout Pyra's leg and healed the muscle that Talon had injured. The Chansey swayed dangerously after she was through, precious energy gone forever.

"Start talking, Healer."

She took few deep breaths before finding the strength to talk. "Chansey are supposed to be Happiness Pokemon, like Togepi. We bring pleasure and luck to those who capture us and live in eternal bliss ourselves. It's a double-edged sword though… We're very sensitive to emotion. This egg of mine-" She pointed to the dark and now foul smelling thing in her pouch. "Is a reflection of my soul… And if I'm not happy… Then my soul and my egg start to rot."

Pyra pushed at her side, trying to get her to go to the Center. "Why aren't you inside healing then?"

"The inside makes me too depressed. I'll be fine, Pyra!" She laughed. "I've finished healing your leg. When you go, remember this… A pokemon forms a special bond with the trainer _and _teammates! I know you can show your friendly side to Talon and Agility! They'll forgive you, your bond can't be destroyed so easily!"  

Pyra nodded eagerly, turning to take off. She paused. "Before I go rushing off… I want to thank you, Grace." The Cyndaquil didn't wait for an answer. She tore off into the night, her fire blazing to life. 

The Chansey finally let out the agonized cry she'd kept in for so long. Her egg started to burn through the sensitive skin that made up her pouch, breaking her cries down to quiet whimpers. "Agility…" She whispered. She hugged the blanket she let Agility borrow during the trainer's moment of self-doubt. Her egg was now a foul black, and the shell suddenly cracked.

With darkness overcoming her, Grace imagined Agility asleep beside her and pointed to the Seven Clefable Sisters in the sky. "You'll be a legend. I know it."

Pyra blurred past the buildings, loving the cool night wind that whipped against her body. Her short legs were moving so fast that the sparks beneath her feet became flames, leaving two faintly glowing lines trailing behind her. "She could go as far as the tree I knocked her out of before she starts to stray from the path… That tree was pretty close to the city, though!" Remembering all the time she may have wasted sleeping, Pyra picked up the pace and passed the outskirts of the city. 

She felt her hooves hit soft dirt, making them sink into the earth and slowing her down. It didn't faze her—Talon's scent was getting stronger. The HootHoot had made it to the tree after all. Soon she got to the landmark, the burned remains of Talon's tree. Pyra skidded to a stop. She raised her snout and sniffed the air. There were a _lot_ of HootHoot in the area, but there was… A human scent. A very familiar human scent.

"Agility!" Pyra went down the route to New Bark sprinting. A few Rattata watched her pass and squealed fearful messages to friend and family. _Demon, demon! _Pyra only grinned. She was flattered. But the scent of Rattata became too strong for that area. There weren't that many Rattata around on Pyra's first trip up, but now…

At first Pyra thought she heard a flock of Spearows. There was constant screeching and squeaking coming from the other side of a hill. Pyra scaled the slope quickly and stared down the other side, watching about twenty Rattata scamper about madly under the moon. Some fled past Pyra, barely pulling away before colliding into her or even jumping over her. "Hey you!" Pyra yelled at one of them. The rat fled, ignoring her. She growled angrily, waiting for the next pokemon bold enough to leap over her. The opportunity came, and Pyra brought him down with a midair tackle. 

"Gah! Demon-demon-demon!" He squeaked frantically. 

"I know I'm the demon, now tell me-"

"Not you! You're a mouse-mouse!" 

Pyra scowled. "Then _what_ demon?"

"Sky demon! Big eyes! Man demon! Body Snatcher Ball! Body Snatchers!" 

"Make sense!" Pyra demanded. The Rattata fainted, eyes glassed over. She grabbed him by his front paw and dragged him out of the stampede's way. "I ought to train this thing myself…" 

The group of deserters ran past, knocking down the original twenty-something Rattata to five. Of those five Rattata, one was sent flying due to a HootHoot smashing into it. She was protecting a girl who had backed up against a tree. "Talon, Peck attack!" The girl cried, and the HootHoot readily obeyed. 

"That's her, all right!" Pyra laughed triumphantly and charged.

The Rattata tensed at the sound of laughter. Two more of the rats lost their nerve and fled, and the three that remained were treated to a shower of embers. They cried out and retreated quickly, not wanting to face that kind of power again. To Pyra the battle was quick and disappointing. Still, Agility's voice was welcome in her ears. "You came back!"

"What did you expect…?" Pyra shrugged, keeping her happiness hidden well. "You're the only trainer I know." 

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Agility settled for a pleased look rather than a hug, not eager to be burned.

"Agility, could you turn off your translator for a second?" The Cyndaquil asked. Agility nodded and fiddled with something in her ear. "Can you hear me?"

"What?" She said, confused. 

Pyra turned to Talon. "You said you'd listen to an apology when you found Agility." Talon said nothing. She just watched Pyra with anger in her eyes. "Look, when I said the weak are to follow the strong, I was being a bit… Extreme…"

"Yes, yes." Talon agreed. She made sure Pyra understood her resentment. 

"Okay. Look, if we can get Agility to train again, I want to try something different in our party... I've beaten you and you've beaten me, so I want to suggest a partnership."

Talon frowned. "Partnership?"

"Jeez, this sounds so corny… Sort of an alliance. Two experienced leaders helping the others in the group. Wait here." Pyra ran off, disappearing over the hill. She returned a few moments later with a small, unmoving Rattata. "This one needs a bit of training… He fainted without putting up a fight. Would you like to work together on him?"

Talon thought for a moment, still grimly silent. She looked down at the twitching Rattata, and then back to Pyra. She glared dangerously. "Really came back for Agility?"

"And you." Pyra smiled apologetically. "You're my teammate, after all."

"I may be making mistake… But believe you, I do." Talon sighed. They stared at Agility.

"Can I put it back in now?" Agility yelled. Pyra nodded quickly.

"We aren't deaf, you know!" 

"Heh… Sorry…"

Pyra looked confused. "So how did Talon get you to come back?"

"I never really got to town…" Agility looked embarrassed. "I was attacked by a pack of Rattata before I could reach home… Talon, you kicked tail even with your injuries!"

"You make me strong!" Talon puffed out her chest proudly. "You come back and train!"

"And you can't say no." Pyra said. "You're coming with us and you're going to be our trainers."

Agility's eyes widened. "You want me _back_, Pyra?"

"Is there any other?" Pyra retorted. "Now capture this Rat before he wakes up and starts chattering again. By the time Talon and I are done him, maybe he'll have a backbone!"

"On journey again!" Talon hopped up and down cheerfully. "Stronger I be!" 

The girl sighed heavily. "I'm afraid I don't have pokeballs for you guys. I wonder if the Cherrygrove Center still has my stuff? I may have to re-register." Agility muttered to herself as she began the trip back to Cherrygrove. "Ooh, I need some food in my stomach badly…"

Pyra and Talon stared at each other. "Should train Agility, too." Talon commented.

"I believe we should, Talon. I believe we should."

"You're very lucky, Agility! I just happened to have your pokedex and pokeballs right here!" Nurse Joy handed the trainer her stuff. "Keep better care of your pokedex, too. It's very scratched up!"

Agility chuckled nervously. "Yes, well…"

Joy gave her the Rattata's pokeball as well. "I recommend going to the Tech Shop across town. There are ones in every city!" 

"Thanks Nurse." Talon flapped her wings pleasantly, happy to be free of the bandages and burns. "Hey, Talon! Ready to go?"

"Yes, yes!" She hooted. 

"Where's Pyra?" 

Pyra rounded a corner and made it to the door. "Are you guys going to stand there all day or are you going to come? There are pokemon out there waiting to be fought!"

"Gah! Wait up!" Agility yelled. She allowed Talon to jump on her shoulder and ran after Pyra. They didn't get very far before something caught Agility's eye. "What's this?"

A purple blanket lay neatly folded on the ground. On top of it was a book on Pokemon Constellations. Taped to the book was a note that read "To Agility."

"Gift!" Talon observed, leaning in for a closer look.

"Hey, I remember this book! That Chansey had this with her." Agility flipped through the book, looking at the back of the front cover. There was another message.

**_This is the beginning of a story. On this day, a young girl set off all alone to do the impossible, to face the unbeatable, to know the unknown, and to believe the unbelievable; that she would rise to greatness with the help of her loyal companions. There would be many obstacles on her journey, some of which would be tougher than others, but with the help of her friends she would prevail. _**

**_The path of a pokemon trainer is a noble one. Once a person decides to become a trainer, he or she has decided to sacrifice the comforts of home and a normal life for adventure. The trainer must cut their own paths into history, and only with great work, skill, and determination will a trainer reach their ultimate destination… Greatness._**

**_Yet, sometimes the question is not what a trainer does on the journey, but instead what drives the trainer to go on the journey to begin with…_**

**_My friend, you have overcome an obstacle far tougher than any trainer or pokemon you will face, far tougher than any terrain you will ever cross, and you succeeded in the greatest challenge of them all. You let no one, not even your own doubt, get in the way of your journey. You have begun._**

**_Cut your path to greatness, legend! Let this be only the prologue to a wondrous journey! _**

**_-Grace_**

****

"This is beautiful… But who's Grace?" Agility questioned, collecting the items and putting them both in her pack. Talon shook her head, not knowing either.  

Pyra smiled. "Not a clue…"

A lone figure watched the three of them leave for the Tech Shop. She rubbed the shining white egg in her pouch and waved to Pyra.

Grace the Blissey just grinned. "Heh… Guess I've got good advice in me after all."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay… You wouldn't believe my excuse. ^_^

You guys rock. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

****

Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me.

~~~~

**_I believe my greatest gifts have been given to me … The first gift (or gifts I should say) is friends who have faith in me. The other gift is a second chance… My chance to be great I suppose!  My biggest task at hand is to try and look like I know what I'm doing…_**

**_Here goes nothing!_**

**_Cherrygrove City – Agility_**

_Squeak. _"Ahh! What's that?" Agility screamed, slamming Grace's book shut with a loud clap. The pen she was writing with fell to the ground. Two shiny eyes glowed back at her before retreating further into the woods. Talon laughed.

"Is Rat, yes! No worry!" 

"Scavenger…" Pyra growled at the Rattata who hid behind her. He grinned sheepishly at her, but made no attempt to walk ahead of the Cyndaquil. "You aren't going to do this _every_ time Agility spots something, are you?"

"Very scary!" He whined back, getting no sympathy from her.

"No pokemon get close to attack you! I make sure!" Talon's attempts to reassure him were in vain. "Too nervous, yes…"

_Squeak._ Agility reacted yet again. "Ahh! What's _that_?"

"'Nother Rat!" Talon sighed. 

Pyra was less than pleased. "Scavenger, if you run behind me _one more time_-"

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_! Talon joined Scavenger in his panicking, jolted from her spot on Agility's shoulder. "What that?!" 

"Oh, that's just my pokegear. I thought I turned this off…" Agility tried her best to ignore her glaring team. "Eh-heh… Now, don't be angry…" She pressed a few buttons on her watch. Its top flipped open, revealing a screen with Prof. Elm's face on it. He was furious. 

"_Agility!_" The trainer in question yelped fearfully. 

"Ahh! You're mad at me too?!" 

"Why is your pokegear off? I've been trying to call you for quite a while now!" This jogged Agility's memory. Leon had left a note the night he left, saying _something_ about the Professor…

"Wasn't the best time to talk." She answered. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how _did_ you turn on my phone?"

His voice was flat. "Don't you think you should be more interested in what I have to say?"

"Heh… You're the Professor!" Elm wasn't impressed. 

"About two days ago, someone got into my lab and took some of my research papers. I doubt that the thieves will be back, but just in case, I'm sending each of my trainers a pokemon so it can't be stolen. I want you to pick up my pokemon and observe its growth. As a reward, you'll get to keep it!"

"Sounds good to me! Where do I go?" 

"Well, since you're already in Violet-"

 "N-not really…" Agility grinned.

Elm rubbed his temples, sighing heavily. "Okay… It's in Violet City, at a place called 'Earl's Pokemon Academy.' Just show them your pokedex and you'll be fine. Get to it!" His picture was replaced by static.

"Finally, we'll be making some progress!" Pyra exclaimed. "You heard him! Let's go to the city!" She took it upon herself to set the pace, forcing Agility and Scavenger to keep up with her. Talon continued to ride on Agility's shoulder (until she was eventually shaken off). 

The route between Cherrygrove and Violet City was an uphill hike through the woods. Pyra proved to be less than focused on the task at hand. She often made sharp turns and zigzagged past trees, trying to drive out some pokemon to battle with. Finally she found what she was looking for. A curious green spider dangled down from a tree branch, staring at them. "All right, Scavenger!" Pyra waited for the Rattata to get closer before finishing her command. "Get up there and beat that Spider!" 

"Wh-what?!" He was in too much shock to slow down. Pyra stood in front of him, her head low.

"You heard me!" She charged at him, thrusting her snout beneath his body and tossing her head. He was launched at the Spinarak with surprising force. "Cowardice and hiding do not a warrior make! Defeat your enemy and gain strength!"

Scavenger collided with the bug pokemon, sending them both at a tree. He clung to the Spinarak's abdomen. It struggled to make the Rattata let go, but Scavenger held on even tighter with his blunt claws. The Spinarak screeched as the claws dug into its soft underbelly. Talon rooted him on. "That good! Bite, yes!" 

"Yeah, use your teeth!" Pyra added. Scavenger couldn't hear them on account of the wind whistling through his ears, but he acted out of instinct and clamped down on the durable strand of webbing. It didn't break. He tried to squeal for help, but the sticky webbing caught in his mouth and face.

The claws penetrated Spinarak's body. Now it truly panicked, raising its head and spraying a thick stream of webbing at a nearby tree. The two pokemon were stuck in an awkward position, dangling in-between the trees and still fighting. Their twisting and turning caused the webbing to cover their bodies until they could move no more. Pyra and Talon stared on. 

"Scavenger win? Scavenger lose?" Talon wondered.

Agility finally caught up to them, wheezing. "Wait… Up… What the heck is _that_?"

"Scavenger." Both of her pokemon replied, not sure what to do. 

"Well get him down before he suffocates!" Pyra shrugged and tossed a few embers at the prisoners. The webbing hardened immediately and gravity took control, dropping both the Rattata and the Spinarak to the ground. "Should we… Break open?" Talon asked Agility. There was no need to. A white paw tore out of the dried substance. Then another paw. Then a head. Scavenger pulled himself out and the Spinarak followed, skittering away in fear. 

"I think I-I won…" Scavenger said.

"…Sure… Congratulations?" Agility scratched him behind the ears. The Rattata beamed at them all, and then he sank to the ground exhausted (not to mention terrified). Agility decided to carry him. "Anybody want to explain how Scavenger got up there in the first place?" 

Pyra responded too quickly. "Later! City!" She began to run again. Agility groaned.

"Oh… Wait up!" She ran after Pyra, Talon following close behind. "Can't we walk and talk?"

"Walking and talking are for weaklings. We are _warriors_!"

"Not helping!" Agility shouted after her, only keeping up because she would have gotten lost otherwise. 

Gradually the trees began to thin out, leading to rocky hills spotted with blades of brown grass. Pyra, Agility, and Talon came to a rest on one of the hilltops. "Take a look at the land beneath us!" Pyra asked them. Below them was a gathering of wooden buildings, the most interesting one among them being a swaying tower. Just beyond that was the sun, sitting on the horizon and bathing the land in a golden glow. "A perfect place to begin a glorious quest!"

Talon agreed, very excited. Even Scavenger looked happy for once. Agility sat cross-legged to watch the sunrise. "Wow… What a sight."

Pyra joined her. "Just in time to see it, too. Worth the run?"

"I'm beginning to think you planned this. Am I right?" 

"What do _you_ think?" Pyra replied casually. "Now answer my question. Was it worth the run?" Agility put her Cyndaquil in her lap.

"What do _you_ think?" They smiled at each other. The two of them hadn't felt so close since they captured Talon. "So, tell me… How _did_ Scavenger get up in the tree?"

"_One, two, three, fooour!_" 

"_I'll be the best I can be…!_"

"_Five, six, seven, eiiiight!_"

"_The pride of Earl's Academy…!_" 

Agility opened her eyes, slowly rising to her feet. "What was that?" Though her vision was blurry, she could make out two moving lines at the foot of the hill. "Huh?"

"_Sound off!_" A gruff voice.

"_One, two._" Many children?

"_Earl I am!_" 

"Earl I am?" Agility frowned. She nudged the pokemon closest to her foot, which turned out to be Pyra. 

"Agility? _What_…?" Pyra yawned.

'_Earl_?' "Wake the others. I think I may have found the Academy."

A plump, red-faced man marched ahead of several kids, grouped together as two lines of seven. From the distance they looked very organized, but in actuality the only thing military about them was their formation and their song. They wore white shirts (much too small for them) over their clothing, the words "Earl's Pokemon Academy" printed in a tiny circle on their chests. Some children dragged their feet along the grass, and even though they sang at the same time, the chants weren't enthusiastic at all.

Most of them weren't, anyway. The only two with any energy in their voices was the man with the flushed face and a girl in the very rear. When they got to the top of the hill, the man stopped marching and bellowed, "Halt we will!" He turned his attention to Agility. "You are who?"

"Depends. Who are you?"

"Earl I am!" Agility covered her ears to block out the loudness. 

"Um, good…" She opened her pokedex and brought up her Personal Profile. "My name's Agility Surestrike, one of Prof. Elm's train-"

"Agility!" He yelled even louder, smiling brightly. "Your pokemon you will recall! Step in line you will!"

"No, no, no. I don't think you understand. I'm here for the pokemon Prof. Elm was going to give me. I don't want to enroll!"

"No Academy, no pokemon. Elm said this!"

"But-" 

"No Academy, no pokemon!"

"_I'll be the best I can be…Pride of Earl's Academy…_" Agility growled, stomping behind another miserable kid. She was going to _kill_ the Professor if she got back to New Bark. She was too annoyed to take in the sights of Violet City, but she did look up when she entered a building. There were desks scattered everywhere and an old blackboard with a stick figure drawn on it. 

"Dismissed!" Earl shouted, and then disappeared.

"What, no class?" Agility asked, confused. Pyra's pokeball was shaking. Agility let her, Talon, and Scavenger out again. 

"Finally, where the heck _are_ we?" Her Cyndaquil asked.

"I'll tell you! The most distinguished school in Violet City! The greatest honor that can be bestowed upon a young trainer! The birthplace of tomorrow's leaders!" A female voice yelled. Someone ran across the room. The lights went out. "Welcome to...!" It was quiet for a second. There were more footsteps, and then the lights were turned back on. It was the girl that had sung so cheerfully during the march. She ran back to the desk, jumped on top of it, and struck a pose. "…Earl's Pokemon Academy!" 

"That was the worst introduction I've ever heard in my life." Agility said, trying to regain her nerve. 

If Agility's blunt comment got to her, the girl didn't show it. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about it! Yay!" She climbed down from the desk and sat atop it, kicking her booted feet back and forth. A wide, manic grin spread across her face. "Pokemon!"

Talon found herself in a crushing grip. "Ah-ack!" Agility looked around frantically, trying to find something to help Talon escape the odd girl's hug. The trainer ended up having to pull at her pokemon's head. 

"_Please let go_, uh…"

"People of this world call me Korba!" She let go of the HootHoot, making Agility fall on her back. She crouched down to her level. "Nice to meet you, random trainer!" 

"Agility." Agility picked herself off of the ground, stirring up a huge amount of dust. She hacked and wheezed until she was out of breath. "You guys don't clean up much, do you?"

"We really don't use the classroom… After our last budget cut, we don't have enough to buy any textbooks or anything!" Even after this, Korba sounded joyful. 

"Your teacher can't talk about his experiences or something?"

"He tries, but no one listens…" Korba plopped on the ground, tugging on her long, blonde and blue streaked braid thoughtfully. "Short story. We're supposed to be a Trainer Preparation School, but with our budget all we can afford is the payment on the building and food… So, we turned it into a home for orphans and children of low-income families. Nobody wants to leave three meals a day, a warm bed, and friends…" Korba struggled to get out of her white t-shirt. Underneath it was a black shirt with a yellow smiley face on it, a pair of fatigues, and boots. She wiped the lenses of her green-tinted glasses and put them on. "Except me, of course! After I graduate and become a trainer, I'm going to get a lot of money and give it to the Academy so they can support kids further! So, what's your story?"

Agility was surprised at her ability to tell the story with such calm, and just a little jealous that she knew her goal in her life. She told her own tale with a straight face. "I was lured into a trap by a man called Professor Elm. He promised me a pokemon and I was forced to come here in order to get it… That's why I'm here."

"Very disturbing!" Korba clapped. "So why do you want to be a trainer?"

"To be a legend…" Agility didn't like the hesitation in her voice. "I… So, when's graduation?" 

"Three days!" Korba shoved a calendar into Agility's face. Agility leaned against a desk, scooting away. Scavenger quietly approached Korba. He circled her slowly, sniffing at her clothes. He contented himself by pressing his nose on her arm. Korba had no translator; she only heard him squeak, but she picked him up and swung him around just the same. "Hey, little one! My first adventure! On an adventuuuuure!" And for the first time, Scavenger laughed. 

Heavy, pounding footsteps rattled the old hardwood floor. Earl pushed past the door and laughed heartily. "Ready you should be, for mission you go on!" 

Korba spun around, almost losing grip on Scavenger. "Really?!"

"You and Agility go to Sprout Tower! Problem they have! Help you will!" 

"Wait, what?!" Agility protested. 

"Pokemon trainers they need. You help Korba, no pokemon she has!" 

"It'll be fun! Drop down, Scavenger!" The Rattata reluctantly obeyed. Korba saluted to Earl. "I'll bring pride to the Academy, sir!"  With that said, she turned to Agility and picked her up in her arms.

"H-hey! Put me down!"

"Adventure time!" She rushed out the room with the three pokemon racing behind her. Earl picked up Korba's discarded t-shirt. 

"Worry me she does…" Earl walked off, shaking his head.

"Is that the Violet City Gym?!" Agility squirmed in Korba's arms. "Wait up, I wanna challenge Falk-"

"No time! We gotta help the monks!" 

"_Monks_?" They drew closer to the giant swaying tower. Talon hesitated briefly. It bore a striking resemblance to a Bellsprout's stem; making her wonder if Bellsprout could ever _get_ that big… And if they got as powerful as Thorn. 

"You're not giving up before we get in, are you Talon?" Pyra teased, running backwards so she could face the HootHoot. 

"We see who scared first, Firebringer."

Pyra's heart sank. Grace had been right; the bond between Talon and Pyra hadn't been destroyed, but it had weakened so much that Pyra didn't know if she'd ever regain the HootHoot's trust. She managed to smirk back. "Oh-ho! Is that a challenge?"

Scavenger ran between them, listening to the whole conversation. "Y-you think something s-scary is in there?"

"Did I ever tell you how Talon and I faced a terrible beast?"

"A b-beast?!"

"Oh yes! It frothed at the mouth with a fiery poison that could melt stone! A toothless mouth to swallow its victims whole! It was as tall as this tower! Even bigger! With thorns jutting out at every angle, as sharp as the Fear-bird's beak, as the Cat's claws, as the Fire Dog's teeth! It's eyes were as dark as night, as was its soul!"

"Ahh!" Scavenger ran ahead to Korba's heels, trying to find security in both her and Agility's scents. 

"Not nice to lie… He _already_ afraid!" Talon scolded.

"But how he runs! That would aid him in battle!" Pyra cast a final look at the Rattata. "As for our challenge, we'll see who cannot stand strong in the face of fear! We shall see!" 

"You eat those words!" Then again, maybe the bond wasn't so weakened after all…

Korba came to an abrupt stop. She dropped Agility and stepped over her, knocking politely at the huge doors. They rumbled gently, and then slowly creaked open. Two frail monks in tattered clothes stood in the dark. "Earl's Pokemon Academy! We heard you had a problem!" Korba saluted.

"You are… A pokemon trainer?" The left monk said.

"My friend is! I'm just here to help!" She motioned to Agility, who was picking herself up off the ground.  

"Ah. Come in, come in…" The other monk led them in, waiting for the pokemon to go in as well. The doors closed. Sprout Tower loomed overhead, groaning with every sway in the wind.

Sunlight poured in through holes in the wall. The first floor of the tower was bare. There was a dusty floor and a few monks, all of which were on their knees chanting. 

"The Sprout Tower is in grave danger. Something is causing the spirits to become restless. You must destroy the cause of it and calm the spirits, and you must do it as quickly as possible…" A monk instructed.

"Why quickly?" Korba leaned in closer.

"Earlier, our leader went up to help the spirits himself. We could sense he was safe at first, but we don't have that feeling in our hearts anymore. We have shut our doors to all. Trainers that want to face us in battle grow impatient as the days go by. We fear they could force their way in, and release the angry spirits to the Outside World. While we are downstairs praying for you protection, you will be upstairs moving about the tower… Please accept. We will be eternally grateful…"

"Of course we will!" Korba assured him. Agility never got the chance to speak. "Let's go save everybody!" 

A hand grabbed Korba's shoulder. "No, you mustn't go yet."

"Why not?" Korba whined. Agility sighed in relief.

"The spirits will only come at night."

Agility scowled. "Oh come on…" 

The monk bowed kindly. "You will need your rest. I will send you into a deep sleep, and you will awaken when it is time. Highton, John. Serve the drink."

"Now _wait_- Don't I get a say in this?" Agility waved them off. The trainer looked down to see Pyra, Talon, and Scavenger taking a long drink from a bowl. "_Scavenger_? You _too_?"

He glanced at the three others and nodded. "Pyra and Talon are doing it… Korba's doing it too…"

"Pyra just wants to explore! Talon has lost her judgment!  Korba's a psycho! Can we just slow things down for a second? A nice walk through the woods? Some friendly sparring between teammates? Do we have to meet _every_ challenge head-on?!" Agility yelled. It was too late. Korba and the pokemon nodded off, one by one. A sickly sweet smell filled the air. Monk John extended the drink, his pleading eyes never wavering from Agility's own. "Fine! Whatever…" She snatched the glass (thanking him first) and gulped its contents down. The effect was instant. Her legs went numb, a relaxing cool flowing through her body. Agility dropped like a rock, entering a dreamless sleep. "I'm… Never gonna get to… Face Falkner…"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: There was a writer and a computer. The two of them got along just fine, until one day the computer changed. It got angry and uncontrollable, often deleting the story that the writer was trying to create. The writer first thought it was a virus making the computer so mad. When the computer was taken to the computer doctor, a small problem had been discovered. The computer was healed. The writer was finally able to complete the chapter.

There's a moral to this story. In fact, there are two. (1) If you get into an argument with a broken computer, you will _always_ lose. (2) Save and backup your stories often. 

I apologize for the wait. Thank you for reading. 

Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me.

~~~~

"Are you afraid, Talon?"

"Forgot you do… I live in night my whole life. We see who scream first, Firebringer."

"Well, well. Our challenge begins."

The pleasant smell of mint hung in the air, covering up the musty scent that the wooden walls absorbed over time. There was no trace of the monks from earlier. The five awakening bodies were truly alone.

 "Up and at 'em, friend! It's time for-" Korba picked Agility up off the ground and made her stand. "Our mission!" An arm snaked around Agility's waist. Korba's second hand flew to the panicking trainer's nose, clamping it shut. Caught in an unbreakable grip with the threat of suffocation, Agility finally gasped for breath. "You did it! I knew you could!" Korba playfully shoved her away. Her attention drifted to Scavenger, who she immediately started playing with.

Agility sought out her pokemon. "Way to come to my aid!"

Pyra dismissed it. "Ah, she's just playing. A little roughhousing never hurt anyone." 

"Sure, all fun and games…" Agility activated her pokegear, scrolling down and selecting Gerald's name. His face soon appeared on-screen. He was noticeably tired, but he perked up when he saw who it was.

"Hey Agility! Need my help? Some of my contacts? My brilliant mind?"

She yawned. "What've you got on Sprout Tower?" 

Gerald looked defeated. "You could at least _act_ pleased to see me… Well, anyway… Good luck getting in. The Tower's closed to all trainers."

"Just give me some facts. Humor me."

"Fine. Let me pull a few things…" He disappeared from view, but he spoke as he went. "It was built pretty long ago for pokemon training. Monks travel here to be at one with their pokemon, and the place is _usually_ open to trainers…. You can even challenge the leader to learn a secret technique! Hmmm. Some storytellers claim that a hundred foot tall Bellsprout became the center of the tower."

"A _what_-?" Pyra questioned, unpleasant memories flying through her head.

Talon was quick to taunt her. "Afraid of Thorn-Weed? Scared, yes?" 

"Thorn-Weed?" Scavenger's voice added to the conversation. Agility noticed the Rattata was free, and realized that Korba had nothing to busy herself with. 

"Gerald? You want to hurry it up?!" She urged the boy on, not knowing when the playful girl would strike.

"Okay, jeez! Sprout Tower has some ties to the towers in Ecruteak City. They were in balance for a long while, until… Well. You're going to have to call me back. If the place opens again, give me a ring!"

"_What_? That's it? Gerald, that doesn't help at all!"

"Let someone wake _you _up in the middle of the night to look up information on the Sprout Tower! I'll have some more stuff tomorrow!" He hung up shortly after that. Agility sighed. 

"Assuming that I'll survive the night… Guys? Are we ready to go?" 

"N-no!" Scavenger cried, having finished listening to Pyra's description of a "Thorn-Weed." "I don't wanna go! We're gonna die!"

"We're not going to die." Agility didn't even bother to reprimand Pyra. "We're not in a haunted house. There are no such things as spirits."

"What about ghost pokemon?" Korba asked, proud to apply her education to real life. 

"Ghost pokemon?" Agility scoffed. "Right. That's just a scientist's way of scaring pokemon trainers… It's just like the myth of the Legendary Birds and Dogs. They're all fairy tales and hoaxes." She found herself shivering. The temperature of the room had dropped dramatically, and the group lapsed into silence. Wind blew past the holes left in the rotting wood, a sound that accompanied the creaking tower, and then strengthened enough to send slivers of wood throughout the room. 

"_Wooooo_…." Korba tried to mimic the moan of a ghost. "I've read ghost stories before! This always happens when-"

"Don't scare Scavenger. Everything's going to be fine." 

It wasn't known if Scavenger was just scared or cold, but he trembled uncontrollably. "I wish I was a-as brave as you guys…"

Agility smiled reassuringly. "Have no fear, Scavenger. We're gonna be there for you. We're a team. And as a member of our team, it's Pyra's duty to turn up the heat." 

The Cyndaquil did so. As soon as the fire emerged, someone- No, _something_ shrieked. It fled across the floorboards and into the darkness, stirring up dust in its wake. Pyra snorted into the chilled air before following after it. "Show yourself!"

It came as a gentle command. "_Leave…_"

"I won't move until my opponent accepts my challenge! I demand a duel!"

"_Leave…_"

Agility felt around for her pokedex and held it like a gun, looking around for the voice Pyra had been speaking to. Unfortunately, it echoed all over the room. Her machine understood what she was trying to do. "Species unidentifiable. Target is out of range or not defined as pokemon. It is recommended to use the attack Foresight, and then try again at a later time. One related topic(s) found… 'Objects Often Mistaken For Pokemon.' Do you want to view this file?" She chose to ignore that. 

"Talon!" The trainer called. The Hoothoot hopped forward to where Pyra was, her eyes slowly brightening to a flood of crimson. The light that radiated from her eyes spread out in steady rays, bathing the unknown being in red. The shout that followed came from Korba, who pointed at the vague shape and cheered for the successful strategy.

But there was one who didn't share the enthusiasm. Scavenger was backing away. It was only when he reached Agility did he get a good view of the coming fight… And he realized that everyone else was confronting the problem head-on. But what could he do? Pyra had the power of fire, Talon had incredible eyes, Agility had her knowledge, and Korba was so brave… They were _all_ brave. He tried to speak with Agility, tried to tell her he was ready for battle, but his throat had gone dry. Was he really _that_ much of a coward…?

"_Sandstorm!_" A young voice ordered. Wind swept into the room. A whirlwind was soon created, birthed of dust gathered from the floor, the ceiling, and the outside. 

Agility now realized the danger everyone was in. That attack wasn't meant for indoor use! "Change of plan! Let's get out of here!" She grabbed her stiff Rattata and yelled for her pokemon to follow along. "Scavenger, what's wrong with y-"

 Korba grabbed her by her arm. "Wait! We've got a mission to accomplish!" 

Agility wrestled free. "I don't _care!_" Her voice faded in the violent winds. She tried to shield her eyes and pokemon from the dust. She did well at first, but soon she felt her fingers slip through Scavenger's fur. The Rattata tried to dig his claws into Agility's arm, but the strength of the storm proved to be too much. Scavenger was thrown into the chaos.

Talon had to shut her huge eyes. She screeched with the hope that someone would hear her. "Come near Talon! This sandstorm work of spirit! We find each other and leave, yes!" 

"No!" Pyra brushed past her terrified companion, not needing sight as much as the others. "It may be a spirit, but it's a _powerful_ spirit! We will not flee because if we do, we run away from our fears and cannot grow strong!"

Agility grasped Korba's hand. The two of them bumped into Talon, who was slowly loosing her footing. "No can hold on much longer!" 

"Get behind me!" Agility crouched down and ordered Korba to do the same. Talon was given a chance to secure herself. "Is Scavenger here?"

"I thought he was with you!" Pyra groaned. She tried to cheer herself up with another thought. "Believe in ghosts _now_?"

The trainer clenched her fists, mulling over a crazy thought. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her friends, but… "You're right about one thing, and that's about how powerful this pokemon is. But it's not a spirit! Now, everyone down! Pyra, Ember attack!" Red-hot cinders were added to the mix. Pyra sent out as much as she could before her back flames were worn down to heat spurting through clogged holes. The fire bombarded everyone, eating through clothing, feathers, fur, and skin. "Come on Pyra! Dig deep!"

The Cyndaquil braced herself and tensed. Her internal heat rose to painful temperatures. Without a clear pathway for the heat to escape, Pyra was roasting her insides with all the effort she was giving. Her determination was rewarded by an explosive blast of flame, drowning out Agility's encouragements and the sound of dirt scraping against the wooden walls. The storm stopped immediately. All of the dust emptied through the holes in the walls, until all that remained was a faint wail and much panting. Pyra groaned and collapsed, prompting Agility to search her backpack for a bottle of water. Her search resulted in an apple juice box she'd stuffed into her pack before leaving New Bark. It served its purpose well enough. Pyra sipped the cool liquid through a straw, thanking her trainer with an absent mumble. 

There was no time for rest. Agility shot a desperate look at Talon and Korba, who shook their heads sadly. Scavenger was nowhere to be found.

There was another room in the Tower. It was obviously not maintained, as it was even in worse condition than the room from before. Holes from termites and wood rot were plentiful in the ceiling and walls. The newest addition to these damages was a gaping break in the floor. It had probably existed beforehand, but it was widened after Scavenger had been sent flying through it.

It took a while before he woke up again. "Agility? K-Korba? Pyra? Talon?" He croaked, very disoriented. His head was pounding, the sounds of the battle echoing in his skull. Nothing was bleeding… But that was the only good news. He remembered nothing after Agility lost hold of him. "Wh-where did everybody go? Don't leave me here!" There was no response. "I'm scared…"

"Yeah_…_" He whirled around in a panic, trying to find the voice. It was so soft and familiar… "I don't like this place either." Scavenger strained to see the speaker in the darkness. His night vision should have been better than that…

"Hey…" Scavenger hesitated. "How did _you_ get here?" It was another Rattata!

"I'm just so s-scared…I just wanna get outta here!"__

At least there was someone who was as scared as he was. "I do too, but my trainer and my team wants to stay. I could have pointed the way out for you… If I knew where I was." Scavenger scratched at the floor, sniffing it curiously. There was a mix of scents, but none of them were his friends.

"I think I know a way out! You oughta come with me! They'll find their way out, I bet. It's just too cold, too dark, and too dangerous for us! An-And we can go and play under the stars an' catch fireflies an'… Fun stuff!"

"I want to, but…" Scavenger shook his head regretfully. "I can't just leave them behind."

"Well…" The new Rattata grinned childishly. "You wanna go look at my collection then? Its not very far, and you can look for your friends right after. My c-collection has a buncha shiny stuff in it!"

"Okay… Yeah. Let's go! What's your name?"

"Ken-Ken." He pushed open a door and trotted down a corridor. "You're Scavenger?"

"How'd you know that?"

Ken-Ken shrugged. "You said somethin', I think. I've been here s-so long that I catch things up p-pretty quickly! You could even call this my home…" 

Scavenger had no fond memories of home. He often wondered what would have happened if Pyra hadn't shown up when she did… She was kind of tough on him at times, but she cared. He had a hard time believing it, but Talon cared as well. Ken-Ken let out a few bitter coughs. "Are you okay?" 

Ken-Ken shook it off. "Y-yeah, I'm fine… C'mon, let's go s-see that shiny stuff!" Scavenger stepped into something soft. It was a large clump of fur that Ken-Ken left behind… He drew back with a squeak. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I am." They went on after a few seconds (the Rattata species was not known for lengthy attention spans), squeezing through several holes and tunnels that ran throughout the entire structure of the tower. The passageways were of varying sizes, and in one of the larger ones was Ken-Ken's collection. It was well timed; the Rattata was running out of energy. He gnawed at the dead roots that covered his prizes. 

"Here. T-take a look!"

"Ooh…" Scavenger couldn't help but paw at a shiny gold bell, relaxing at the pleasant jingle it made. There was everything from ribbons to the silver wrappers of Rare Candy. 

"It's safe, but it's lonely here. I wish I had company… I-I…"

"Huh?"

"D-do you wanna stay with me? We'd be r-really close friends and I'd like it!"

The answer was on his lips, but Scavenger was forced to reconsider. He wanted nothing more than to be with Agility and the team, outside the tower and in broad daylight. But now that he was with Ken-Ken, where he was able to talk and play, he was having second thoughts. How could Agility let him go like that? Didn't she say that they were all a team and they'd be there for him? How could she _lie_ like that? He couldn't have possibly refused Ken-Ken's request! 

What if the "team" was looking for him, though? His conscience reminded him of that possibility constantly. What if they got hurt and lost, or worse? Scavenger whined. He hated thinking about things for too long… Now his head was hurting. "Well, maybe Agility will let you come with us. Can we go find her now?"

In the quiet that followed, Scavenger swore he heard a sniffle. "I guess I-I'll help you find 'em…" Ken-Ken trudged through a different tunnel now, Scavenger not far behind. "There's a f-fire up ahead. It's getting kinda c-cold…" 

It didn't take long to reach their destination. The fires were made by candlelight, all of them positioned in the corners of the room. Scavenger was warmed up and turned to thank his friend, then immediately wished he hadn't. All of this time Ken-Ken had been partially hidden in the darkness. Now that he was in a well-lighted area, Scavenger could see the true form of his friend. 

The small Rattata was almost bald. His small frame was visible through the blotchy skin that wrapped tightly around him, revealing a tiny rib cage. 

Scavenger was horrified. "You look so…" 

"Scary? Ugly? Nasty?" Ken-Ken choked back tears. His hairless ears drooped, exposing their ragged edges. 

"N-no, I-"

"I t-try to make friends… I do! But all the trainers call me n-names, and their pokemon are all so m-mean!" He waved his tail with difficulty. It too had lost most of its fur. "Figures. Nobody w-wants me around..."

"But I do! And Agility will! If you just come with me-"

"I'll be attacked. The trainers _always_ attack me!""

"She's different! I swear!"

Ken-Ken's puffy eyes were not the same color. Scavenger discovered that one eye was more pink than red. "Everything out there is scary! I can't help it… I don't have anyone to talk to, and I can't fight! I just wanna be safe!"

"I understand…" Scavenger nodded. "Maybe I can stay just a bit longer."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" A familiar voice hissed, causing both Rattata to whirl in its direction. A lone Cyndaquil stood, pawing at the ground with a blunt hoof. 

"Pyra!" Scavenger beamed. "You found me! Where's Agility, I-" He continued looking at Pyra, and slowly his smile faded. "Pyra?"

"I heard you talking to that runt over there. You were going to ditch us all for him, weren't you?"

"N-no!"

"You're a coward and a liar! The punishment for this is death!" She charged at him, yelling his fate all the way. Scavenger's breath caught in his throat. He remained motionless for a few suffocating moments, but he managed to pull away at the last second. It had been so close he felt her snorts as she passed by. Instinct told him to follow after her. His body didn't obey. The shaking little Rattata held onto his tail, tears welling in his eyes. 

"You can't!" Ken-Ken begged. "You can't hurt her! She's so strong!"

"But she's going to kill me!" Scavenger cried back. Pyra's skull connected with his head. His body received an almost paralyzing shock from impact. That was enough to sway him. He turned and ran, his smaller friend at his heels and urging him on with talks of torture and injury. Scavenger didn't get far. Talon stopped his frantic run, releasing a Fearow's wicked caw. Her eyes reminded Scavenger of blood more than ever. Though her wings were puny, she managed to take flight and dive at him. His speed came through for him again. 

"I don't wanna lose you…" Ken-Ken pleaded. He slumped on the ground, silver tears soaking his fur. "_I don't want to be alone!_"

Scavenger knew that fear perfectly. "Why are they trying to hurt me? I didn't do anything wrong! I'm not a coward or liar, am I?"

"Nuh-uh! You're great! But you want to go hurt yourself, don't you?" 

"Not if I can avoid it…" He licked the youngster reassuringly. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not leaving you here! We're gonna find Agility and Korba."

"No need." Korba was right behind him. Her normally happy grin now looked truly demented. Her eyes were completely obscured by the tint on her glasses. "You're a bad rat, Scavenger! Never battling! Always letting Pyra and Talon do it for you!"

'_She can understand me?_' Scavenger thought, astonished. He went back to her false accusations. "Korba, that's not true!"

"You just want to hide in my arms forever, don't you?" Korba raised her foot and stomped, sending the floorboards towards Scavenger like a wave. He was caught in its path. The wave crashed upon his body, splinters driving into his fur. 

"Don't fight!" Ken-Ken reminded him. "You promised me! We're gonna be together, right?"

"That's right, Scavenger." Agility whispered from some distance away. She knelt down and spread her arms wide. "Come on! You're the strongest guy around! Let's run away from this, and never have to face pain again!"

The rat tried to pull the slivers from his body to no avail. "Ow… It hurts, Agility…" He painfully made his way towards her. When the others did not attack him, it encouraged him to go faster. All this fighting wasn't really worth it. Ken-Ken was right behind him. Odd, hadn't he refused to see Agility just minutes earlier…? "This really hurts!"

"_Shhh…_" She embraced him. Her flesh felt like ice.  "It's okay. Stay with me, Scavenger. Stay with me and you'll never get hurt again…"

The pain from the wood was already gone, the chill seeping through to his veins. He shivered and pressed ever closer to her chest. "Really?"

"Why fight?" Ken-Ken asked. "It's just gonna hurt you. Pain is bad… Don't you want to be safe? Don't you want to be with us?"

"Uh-huh…" Scavenger whispered, about to fall asleep. Ice had formed over his whiskers and face, spreading down his throat and beginning to coat his lungs. But it didn't matter. He felt safe for the very first time.

**_Hey, little one! My first adventure! On an adventuuuuure!_**

**_No pokemon get close to attack you! I make sure!_**

No. Not the first time… They'd made him feel safe many times, encouraging him to fight… And when Agility had grabbed him up to save him from the storm, she was warm. So warm… Not like the cold hug he'd jumped into. He stared at Agility's glassy eyes. They widened in fear and then looked hurt. Agility frowned. "How could you look back? Don't you love me?"

"You're doing it again!" The little Rattata yelled at him. "You trying to take risks when you shouldn't!"

 "They're so strong! Stay with us!" Agility reached out for him. 

**_Cowardice and hiding do not a warrior make! _**

Scavenger snapped his teeth at her. Agility jerked her hand away, surprised. "You're wrong! I gotta go out there and face stuff! Everybody else on my team does it! And… And I'm a part of the team too!"

"A foolish choice, rat! Run to those two! The second you leave them, we will be ready for you. Run away from your fears and stay safe, it will be for the better!" Pyra sneered.

"Wait… You're not Pyra!" 

The Cyndaquil smirked. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"The _real_ Pyra would _never_ allow me to run away! She's always wanting to go forward!"

**_We will not flee because if we do, we run away from our fears and cannot grow strong!_**

****

"I wanna get strong like the real Pyra! And for that I-I can't always be safe… B-but it'll be worth it! I'm gonna be- Ahh!" The Cyndaquil claiming to be Pyra ran at him, looking to drive her hooves into his head. He ducked and stared at Ken-Ken. "It sounds silly, I know! But if you'd just follow me, you'd understand it too!"

Ken-ken shrank away. Pyra laughed darkly. "You think you've got it _all_ figured out, don't you? Don't think I'm real? Let me see… The tale of the Thorn-Weed. I told it to you twice, once outside the tower and once inside. The Thorn-Weed froths at the mouth with a fiery poison that melts stone! It has a toothless mouth to swallow its victims whole! It's as tall as this tower, if not bigger. It has thorns jutting out at every angle, as sharp as the Fear-bird's beak, as the Cat's claws, as the Fire Dog's teeth! It has eyes as dark as night, as its soul was!"

It struck a nerve. "How did you-?"

 "As I said, I _am_ Pyra. A part of her at least. I was just thrown out when Pyra stopped listening to that strong voice in her heart! Now she's a weakling, just like the bird she formed a so-called partnership with, and the trainer that she allows herself to be controlled by! Pyra's rage, Talon's hate, and Korba's secret regrets were all abandoned some time ago, but I assure you they're very real in this Tower! And who else to join us but the most powerful feelings amongst you all! The cowardice of Agility and Scavenger!"

"Agility and Pyra…? Weak…?" Scavenger began to growl. "Now I get it… _You're_ the liar!" 

She roared with laughter. "And who better to judge that you! Oh, you're the bravest of all!"

"My friend aren't weak and I'm not a coward! I'll prove it!" Scavenger tried to brush the frost from his whiskers. His constant shaking warmed him somewhat, and the heat from rage did the rest. Pyra showed no mercy. Her flames came in a seemingly endless shower. The Rattata lunged in response, moving straight through the fire and at the Cyndaquil who dare take the name Pyra for her own. Pyra leapt high to avoid it, ordering Talon and the two humans to help.

Not stopping for a breath, Scavenger used his impressive speed to run past again, his tail whipping through the air and emitting a loud _crack _that caught everyone off guard. Scavenger followed through with a charge. He only met icy air. Though the Rattata was fast, Pyra was faster. Because the dodge such a quick and sudden movement, Scavenger wasn't able to land correctly. He slammed into the ground face-first. Pain flared in his sensitive nose and spread to his face.  

He met the force of rotten wood. Korba made the floor crash upon him again, leaving Pyra to deliver the fiery end. Instead of burning his flesh, Scavenger found the flames only made him colder. They rippled, wave upon wave of Hypnosis piercing Scavenger's body. 

He barely rolled out of the Hypnosis. Scavenger's move had its consequences; every splinter drove itself deeper into his body. "That wasn't much of a fight, rat…" Pyra drove a hoof into Scavenger's back. "_Now_ do you realize your weakness?"

"W-who's weak?" Scavenger whimpered, writhing underneath her weight. If the real Pyra stopped listening to you… And now you think you can take that out on me…"

"That's not the point."

"T-then why are you trying to kill me?!" Scavenger gained his second wind. "Are you trying to stop me from getting stronger? Y-You're the liar! You're the _coward_!" With a grunt of exertion, he threw Pyra off of him. Scavenger legs carried him across the floor so fast that the boards didn't creak when he touched down. The high-speed move connected hard, driving both pokemon into and through the floor. 

"_Scavenger…! Scavenger!_" Agility shook her unconscious pokemon, glad to finally get a response. Scavenger groaned and tried to right himself. He failed miserably. 

"Where am I?" He asked quietly.

"You're with us again. We found you!"

His instincts screamed at him to run away, but this Agility was warm to the touch. He knew she was truly his trainer. Scavenger relaxed in her arms, and found Pyra doing the same with Korba. Pyra grunted at the girl to let go. Korba got the general idea and released the Cyndaquil, who immediately questioned Scavenger. "What's this? Ah! Were you battling, Scavenger?" 

He managed an, "Uh-huh."

Pyra grinned at Talon, trying not to stumble and fall. "Hah! I have a natural sense for this, Talon! Did I not tell you he would be a fine warrior? Why, he just needed a little push! He could take down Water Dragons with my help!"

"No listen to Pyra, Scavenger. She full of herself. Get cocky and I hurt you, yes." Talon joked. They continued further into the tower.

A smile spread on Scavenger's furry face. He wasn't a coward at all! Now he had a reason to face his fears. He had a goal in his life… He thought of his friends. They were his heroes, too. And someday, he would be as brave as they were.

Elsewhere in the tower, an injured Cyndaquil tried to escape. Behind her was a copy of Talon, Agility, and Korba. They all faded after a few moments. Yet Ken-Ken wasn't among them…

**_None of us could help but think of Scavenger as a meek little child. In a way he is a child, but he is neither meek nor little… He's a child in the fact that he is innocent. The meekness is just a front. He's actually quite courageous, and he's got a huge heart. _**

**_We think that he's trying to take after Pyra. This is good, but we'll all breathe a sigh of relief if he wakes up with the unwillingness to fight. Some traits don't need to be shared… But it's funny how we think we're all different. Yet I think we're all after the same thing. We want to be strong. We want to be great. And it's guys like Scavenger that remind us what we're journeying for._**

****

**_Sprout Tower - Agility_**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: A severed Internet connection and a hurricane. (Yay Isabel. -_-;) I just want to say this... If any of you are still reading… Thanks. Just thanks. I hope it won't take this long next time and that another hurricane doesn't pleasantly romp in my neighborhood. ^_^

Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me.

~~~~

****

**_This person named Grace… She said that I've already overcome the greatest challenge of all. I'd like to hear her story now. How would she have reacted if she found out where I was? Yes, only I would have wandered the Sprout Tower in the middle of the night with three pokemon, two of which were tired or unconscious (in Scavenger's case), one singing psycho, and something out to kill us all? _**

**_Everyone kept telling me it was a spirit or a ghost pokemon. Can we say "overactive imagination?" I'm guessing there's some idiot trainer hiding and scaring everyone away. Wouldn't surprise me one bit if it's Kataro. Still, that was a pretty strong storm his pokemon made… But there's a good reason why his pokemon would be that well trained. He doesn't have Korba to sidetrack him every five minutes!_**

**_Agility – Earl's Pokemon Academy_**

"Problem you solved?" Earl rumbled to Korba. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, Commander Earl." She saluted. "The opposition is much stronger than I thought!" 

Agility blinked sleepily. "What're you talking about? You didn't _think_ about anything…" She was on her back, Korba's hand firmly clutching her shirt. The tired trainer had been dragged the entire trip out of Sprout Tower.

After several arguments, Agility had finally managed to convince Korba into leaving the tower. The odd laughter ("from trainers," Agility had reasoned) echoing throughout the higher levels of Sprout Tower began to fade as time passed, and Agility's pokegear clock read 7:35 AM. The monks advised they only travel at night. 

Pyra stretched her stiff legs and stared over at Scavenger. He started moving backwards as she neared him, and made a full-fledged retreat when she broke into a run. The two of them ran circles around Talon. "Agility! What battles do we go on before our next trip to the tower?"

"_What_ battle?" Agility lay down on a teacher's desk. She pulled out her purple blanket and covered her face with it. Korba shoved her off. She had taken it upon herself to breathe life into Agility's journey, so there was no sleeping allowed.

"Battle!" Korba sang. "Yay! I'm gonna see Scavenger battle!" The Rattata gave a hesitant nod.

The situation was getting out of control. "No one's battling!" Agility declared, trying to put a hard edge in her voice. Pyra joined the merry Korba in her war song, drowning out any further complaints. "If Korba asked you guys to jump off a bridge, would you all do it?" 

"Agility…" The HootHoot sighed, pressing her beak against her pokeball. "We say yes, we fight. We say no, we fight. See pattern, yes?" She entered the pokeball before receiving an answer. Pyra saw Talon leave and thought it to be a good idea; Scavenger quickly entered his when he noticed he was the only pokemon out. By an unspoken command, Korba picked Agility up and started for the door.

Earl looked noticeably impressed. "Very good leader you are! Listen to you they all do!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I have absolutely _no_ say on my own journey?!" Agility asked as Korba carried her away.

"Listen they do!" Earl repeated, happy as ever. 

"Sometimes I get the feeling that _no one is listening to me_!" She shouted the last part out at Korba, who only sang louder. Agility groaned and made the best of it. She could use the sleep on the way to Violet Gym. 

The two girls found no line of trainers leading into the coliseum. They were the first, and it seemed like they made it before the Gym Leader did. The entire battlefield, which consisted of clumps of grass and wet earth, had no other being inside. Korba looked around. "He's invisible?"

"_Brilliant_ deduction, Korba." Agility mumbled, waking up from her nap. She was getting used to being hauled around. "Think his pokemon are, too?"

"You're right!" Korba lifted Agility over her head. "What're you doing asleep, then?!" 

A shadow glided across the Gym floor. Agility and Korba stared upwards at the figure that circled the coliseum. A Pidgeotto descended with a shrill cry, showing off his incredible strength by slowly lowering his trainer to the floor. This task accomplished, the bird released his extra weight and abruptly left the coliseum.

There was a long silence. Falkner was staring. "What?" Agility asked, suspended above Korba's head. 

"I am Falkner… One of you wouldn't happen to be Agility Surestrike, would you?" He asked, trying to make sense of the scene before him. Korba threw said trainer forward, making her roll about on the ground. What was even odder was the condition both of the girls were in. Not only did they both have rings below their eyes, but also their clothing had several scorch marks and holes burned into them. Agility remained facedown in the soil, weakly raising a hand.

"That would be me. Are you scared yet?" She muttered into the ground. 

Falkner grasped the pokeball on his waist. "I hope you have more energy than that… You were contacted by Professor Elm to get one of his pokemon, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I believe I have that for you."

Somewhere Agility found a burst of strength. "Where? I'll take it!" 

"If you can catch it." Falkner smiled at Agility's confusion. "Yes, all of the trainers that came here looked the same way. However, Elm believed you needed a challenge since you have a Cyndaquil… I believe that's the fastest of all the starters?"

"So there's _running_ involved?" Agility assumed. Her voice took on a pathetic tone once more. Korba stared on, lost in Agility's mood swings.

The Gym Leader could barely contain his smile. He jogged backwards to a concealed door, hand above the first lock. "You're allowed one pokemon for this… A quick one. So, would you like to catch the pokemon first, or would you like to battle?"

"…Korba, c'mere." Korba yelped as Agility grabbed her shoulders. "You want to be a pokemon trainer _really_ badly, right?"

"Yeah!" Korba cheered.

Agility cast a quick glance back at Falkner. She smiled pleasantly before returning to Korba with a glare. "Here's the deal. If you take Scavenger with you and catch this pokemon, you can keep it. Okay?" 

Korba's eyes widened. "Y-You'd… _Do _that for me?" She lunged forward and hugged Agility tightly. "Thank you thank you _thank_-" The door holding the pokemon suddenly bent forward by a powerful blow. The sheer force of it knocked down Falkner, who had gotten too close. 

"Good luck!" Agility tossed her Scavenger's pokeball.

Falkner raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you're going to let someone else own the pokemon?"

"Believe me, I'm saving myself a lot of pain and drama." She quietly rooted Korba on before pushing her away. "Now get away from me. I don't want to get trampled by the beast that's going to eat you. Hopefully."

Korba paid her no mind, saluting and calling out Scavenger. The Rattata quickly looked between Agility and Korba, and only after a quick explanation (and gentle coaxing) did Scavenger understand and agree. Falkner wasted no time in opening the locks, and something brown blurred out the door. Korba whooped and followed it, Scavenger taking a spot behind her. 

Falkner returned to the battle at hand. "A two-on-two battle. Is that okay?"

"Fair enough." Agility shrugged.

"I don't plan for the battle to last long."

Agility smirked, Pyra's pokeball in hand. "Neither do I."

"Pidgey, go!"

"Pyra!"

Energy exploded from Pyra's pokeball, red light mixed with ready fire. Unlike the Cyndaquil's release, the Pidgey choose to come out in midair. His eagerness matched Pyra's and he chirped as threateningly as he could. "Prepare to lose!" He declared, shaking his tail feathers for a tease. 

"Oh my!" Pyra snorted haughtily. "Get down here, frail one, so I may scorn you properly!" 

He giggled. "Nuh-uh. Four-leggers gotta walk and birds gotta fly. Four-leggers lose!"  

Pyra sighed. He was _already_ too annoying. Wanting to end the battle before her opponent could talk any longer, Pyra attempted to knock the Pidgey out of the air. Her body wouldn't agree. She remained frozen in place, legs almost completely submerged in thick mud. "What is _this_?"

 "Pidgey, Tackle!" Falkner spared no mercy. The little bird swooped down to laugh at Pyra again, skimming the flames on her back. He would have done it again if Falkner hadn't repeated the order much more harshly. Agility nodded in understanding. This would help her out a lot…

Pyra seemed to know what was running through Agility's mind. She sneered at the Pidgey. "Aw, the hatchling cannot fight? He must fly away whenever danger draws near? Go back to your nest, hatchling! The battlefield is not for you!"

"Hey!" Pidgey puffed out his chest furiously. "Stupid four-legger! I'm gonna get you for that!" He beat his tiny wings and propelled himself forward, flying overhead to find the best spot to attack. He found it in a matter of seconds, folding his wings in for a high-speed dive. Pyra tore free of the mud, jumping up and away…

…from the Doduo's huge feet. Scavenger barely managed to avoid getting trampled by the massive bird. The two heads each concentrated on a different target, Scavenger on one side and Korba on the other. The girl hadn't stopped to order Scavenger around. She too helped in trying to restrain the bird and call it her own. "Steady Scavenger…" Korba grinned, crouching. "The hunt is on!" 

Both of them charged at the same time, dirt clumps flying behind their feet. Korba took huge strides and dove for the bird's legs. Scavenger tried for the heads, gaining massive air after a few quick bounds. The Doduo was unfazed. It allowed Scavenger to land on a head and calculated the time it would take for Korba to arrive. The answer and the reaction came a split-second later. Korba cackled as she landed face first in the ground…

…unable to see his opponent while buried in the mud. The Pidgey pulled at his head futilely, receiving help from Pyra's powerful snout. She shoved it into the mud, tossing the Pidgey up and away. With the moist and heavy weight caked on Pidgey's face, he dropped like stone and frantically beat his wings to regain control. The result was a drunken swoop that Pyra didn't allow him to complete. Again the Pidgey was slammed into the mud, not stopping until he hit the wall. A trail of dirty feathers led to his helpless form.

Falkner chuckled. "Well now!" He recalled Pidgey and hooked the pokeball into his belt. "That's an extremely strong Cyndaquil you have there! How long do you think she'll last against her _next_ opponent?"

"Less talk and more bat-!" Pyra demanded. She suddenly lost her footing and was being pulled backwards. Agility was pointing her pokedex into the sky in alarm. Unnerved by the trainer's fear, Pyra located the cause of it. A twister had silently formed in front of its creator, the Pidgeotto from before, and was sucking Pyra ever closer to its violent winds. Agility could only watch and listen as Pyra screamed…

…for the Doduo to stop. Scavenger would have rather gone through a _hundred_ battles with Spinaraks and ghosts than traveling on an aimless run through the city. He clung to the bird's thin but sturdy neck, screaming until he could scream no more. Once his throat had gone dry, Scavenger sank his fangs into the Doduo's neck and thrashed his head about.

The Doduo shrieked in pain and accelerated, the exact opposite of what Scavenger wanted to do. The fun had ended for the two-headed bird. A head snapped and pecked at Scavenger, truly testing his evasive abilities. He ducked and shifted as best as he could, and to his horror felt himself slipping. Scavenger bit down even harder. His claws didn't offer that kind of security however, and he soon found himself hanging on for dear life by only his mouth. 

Korba was right behind them. The bicycle she had stolen didn't do as well on grass as the Doduo, but she was still keeping up just fine. She could hear Scavenger shouting, and offered her own loud message to comfort him. "You'll be all right! Just-"

"-Hang in there!" Agility felt completely useless saying it. What else was there to do? She allowed herself a few moments of pity before she began to remember. Maybe Sprout Tower _was_ a good place to stop by! "Ember!" 

Gleams of little embers were beginning to appear in the wind.  With every passing moment, more fire was forced to follow the spiral path until streaks of red were very noticeable. Pidgeotto fled from his own Gust, smoke trailing behind him. Soon the Gust died out as well, and Pyra dropped to the ground. She was disoriented and cut up quite badly, but she wasn't down. "Excel…lent… move…" She said breathlessly. Pyra had survived a Sandstorm and a Gust Attack. She would have a _great_ story to tell later on. 

"Thank you." He replied, regaining his composure. His powerful wings began to flap hard again, summoning the winds for another attack. 

Pyra kept a close eye on him. "I can see you, bird. That won't work this time."

"So you say. I was actually hoping you'd give me your attention…" His blurring wings fanned and directed the wind into and through the ground, carving out a huge wave of mud that seemed to lunge at Pyra. She would have been completely crushed had Agility not recalled her…

…back into his pokeball. Korba patted Scavenger's pokeball now that he was safe and veered to the right of the Doduo. They immediately hit the street, sending the bike forward so fast that Korba jerked in her seat. She clutched the handlebars all the harder and began to avoid the obstacles that the Doduo didn't care for—the people. "You should really watch out for the small children! I think I'm already in legal trouble!" It didn't listen. Korba shrugged. A sudden decision on the runner's part sent the chase into oncoming traffic. 

One of the Doduo's heads looked back and flinched at Korba. The other head turned to ask what was going on, and the moment of distraction was more than enough. A blaring horn brought the Doduo back to attention, and it barely jumped over the car that could have caused a fatal collision. Korba swerved to the sidewalk, a fresh skid mark burned into the asphalt. She could see most of the vehicles slow to the sudden stop, brake lights gleaming…

…with crimson light. The HootHoot's eyes shifted away from Agility, ready to take over for Pyra. 

"Ah! You've raised a flying-type as well?" Falkner asked, more interested in the battle now. 

Agility nodded. The little Pidgey's warning of "Four-leggers walk, birds fly, four-leggers lose" was slowly fading. Talon _was_ a flying-type, after all… "Let's see your Pidgeotto take _her_ on!" Talon said nothing. She observed the mud and windswept grass before giving the Pidgeotto her full attention. He stopped flapping his wings as soon as her eyes locked. Talon grunted and backed away from the falling Pidgeotto. Her cautiousness paid off. At the last second he pulled up, his wings forcing wind into the earth. The HootHoot had more than enough time to avoid the tossed mud and to leap for the Pidgeotto. 

"Your sight is excellent, young sage… But you have yet to gain your wings!" He pulled up and watched Talon just miss his tail feathers. Her underdeveloped wings couldn't keep her in the air. Talon glared at the Pidgeotto as she fell, already knowing she was at a severe disadvantage. 

"What now?" Falkner asked Agility. She had her pokedex out. He'd seen many trainers do it in the past, and knew she had to have been getting desperate. "Shame on you, Agility… Taking your eyes off the battle!"

"Talon, start hopping!" Agility never looked up. She was too afraid Falkner would see the fear on her face. She could only hope Talon had enough stamina to tire out the Pidgeotto. Until then…

…there was no plan. Cars and the snaps of the Doduo's beaks prevented Korba from pulling up beside it. A narrowly missed van honked at her as if to prove the point. Blue landed on her handlebars. Korba recognized it as a flyer posted around town. The words "BIRTHDAY BASH" along with other information was listed in large, black font, along with the picture of a violin. She knew where the party was. The Doduo was heading straight for it, and she laughed. A strategy had formed.

Up ahead in the park, a ninth grade band was on-stage, tuning up. Before them was the gathering crowd, along with the expectant birthday boy sitting in a huge chair. His violin lay in his lap, and he yawned at the wait. 

Suddenly, a Doduo came crashing through the crowd, almost catching the birthday boy's shirt with a clawed foot. The boy yelped as it went by, and couldn't prepare himself for the next event. Korba hit the ramp leading up-stage and was launched into the air. She threw her head back and gave a shrill battle cry…

…startling the Pidgeotto during his gust creation. Agility sighed, relieved. Talon's Growl attack had come through for her. "Are you able to attack?" She yelled. The Pidgeotto was way too high in the air for Talon to reach. There wasn't any way for the HootHoot to go that high… 

"Perhaps someday you will be a true bird, sage." The Pidgeotto sighed. "Maybe _someday_ you will fly." Agility fingered Pyra's pokeball worriedly. She hoped the Cyndaquil had recovered enough. Talon, however, had different plans. She ran forward with the weak winds the Pidgeotto had created. With a soft whisper of hope, Talon jumped and spread her wings. Her plan had worked. The gusts gave her just the lift she needed to catch the Pidgeotto by surprise.

"I no have wings? I no can fly? So you say!" She grasped the bird by his burn wounds (thanking Pyra in the process) and dragged him, kicking and pecking, into the mud. What resulted was a wild brawl that ended in silence. Both the Pidgeotto and the HootHoot were still, and both trainers tensed as one of the bodies began to stir. Agility groaned as the Pidgeotto weakly stood, and returned Talon to her pokeball with a mental cry…

…of fear. The birthday boy threw himself and his violin out of his seat, barely avoiding the bicycle Korba had jumped off of. Korba was reaching the ground quickly, but continued falling without fear. Just as she had planned, the Doduo raced right underneath her. She landed on the bird's back and grasped both of its necks, forcing it to turn around and start running for the gym. As she neared the ruined ceremony, she shouted "Happy Birthday!" The boy only waved back at the mysterious rider. 

Korba and the Doduo soon passed through traffic again. The streets had cleared up somewhat, allowing the two of them to go through the mess with ease. As she cleared the street and headed into grass again, Korba wondered how Agility…

…would turn this battle around. Pyra tried to shake her head free of the darkness that threatened to fall upon her. "Do not mistake my condition for an easy victory, bird…" She warned. The Pidgeotto hissed and strained to take flight again. The Cyndaquil immediately tried to ignite her flames. It wasn't enough to get a full fire, but from the spurting flames came smoke. The Pidgeotto wasn't able to escape the smokescreen in time. Pyra immediately went for the fallen bird. Her energy was running out, so she had to make it quick. Another violent struggle took place. Another quiet followed, hanging in air like the acrid smoke. Another stillness came upon pokemon.

But it was Pyra who stood strong in second battle. She had won. 

Falkner covered his face with a hand. He decided to get it over with as soon as possible. "Oh… I allowed myself to get too arrogant." He looked to Agility. "I listen to that Pidgey too much. Come, so I can reward you on a battle well fought."

The gym doors flew open, causing both trainers to jump. An exhausted Doduo stumbled in with Korba on its back. The girl was out of breath and couldn't get out her message at first. "I… am victorious!" Her triumphant voice echoed throughout the coliseum.

Falkner and Agility looked at each other uneasily. "I _honestly_ don't know who she is." Agility explained. "She just followed me one day and I can't make her go away." 

"Ah, I see… Here. Before I get too distracted, I give you this Zephyr Badge." The badge was a small, shining pair of wings, the details of the feathers carefully carved in. Agility held it up to the sun to get a better view. "By mastering the wind, you will be able to travel paths where you could not go before. Wear it proudly, Agility Surestrike."

"I will." Agility muttered, clutching it. 

"But that's not all." Falkner handed over a small disk with the number thirty-one labeled on the front. It carried the wing symbol of the Zephyr Badge. "This is TM Thirty-One, Mud Slap. You've seen what it can do… Teach it to one of your pokemon and choose wisely."

"Yay, Agility!" Korba applauded. Agility winced and headed back to her, giving Falkner a silent plea for help. The gym leader could only look apologetic.

"You didn't get arrested, did you?" Agility chuckled.

Korba swallowed nervously. "Not yet…"

Agility glowered at her. "Why haven't I killed you yet?"

"Because I'm physically stronger than you are?"

"Good point."

"Hee."

Agility had healed Pyra and Talon in the Pokemon Center before returning to the Academy. The action filled day took its toll on both of them, but Korba was more than happy to let Agility ride Trekker, the Doduo that had caused so much trouble in Violet City. 

Korba's walk had turned into a lively march. Scavenger happily joined her. "I have found my trusty steed! Noble Trekker, will you aid me in battle and adventure 'til death?!"

The Doduo cawed proudly and copied Korba's march. Agility grew worried. "Oh no…"

"You're an odd one, Agility." Pyra remarked. The trainer glared. 

"_I'm _odd?!" She threw her hands up into the air. "You're _kidding_! I- Hey, is that Earl?"

Sure enough, the man raced to Korba with his arms outstretched. Earl crushed Korba in his embrace, face flushed with pure emotion. "Talked to me a boy did! Say you caught _pokemon_! So happy I am!" Korba wheezed violently, but she was grinning all the way.

"Thank you, sir!"

He wiped his eyes and nodded. "First time for _any_ student, it is! Great honor you bring!" He never quite recovered from his outburst, even when he tried to calm down. "Finally ready you are. Children!" The unenthusiastic kids now showed some sign of cheer. This time they stood straight in their two lines of seven, and saluted Korba in unison. "Make graduation early, I do. Korba…"

Agility smiled in realization. It took a while, but slowly Korba understood too. She stepped backward. "Sir?"

"As of today…" He produced her pokedex and a fatigue design backpack filled with several items. The most startling gift was the gleaming Zephyr Badge pinned to the front pocket. "Pokemon trainer you are! Pride of Earl's Academy!"

Korba clutched the items until her knuckles were white. She was a little panicked. "I… Am? But I didn't accomplish my miss-"

"Worry about that you shouldn't!" Earl interrupted. "Take care of it I will. Travel on you should!" 

A hand rested on Korba's shoulder. It was Agility. The new declared trainer whirled and speechlessly handed over Scavenger's pokeball… Only to have it pushed away. "I don't know _how_ you did it, and I don't think I'll _ever_ understand if you told me, but somehow you managed to get Scavenger to help you chase down a Doduo. And with the journey ahead, I think he's gonna need you more than ever." Scavenger had no complaints. He was already nuzzling Korba's legs.

Talon nodded. "He get training from everyone because Korba joining us, yes?"

"Hold on_, what_ was that?" Agility asked, paling. 

"A very wise decision, Talon!" Pyra agreed before Agility could protest. The Cyndaquil glared at her trainer and forcefully stepped on her foot. "Don't you think so, Agility?" Agility clenched her fists and opened her mouth to argue, but got hugged by Korba instead. She was laughing and crying at the same time, and Agility's mouth slowly closed. 

"Okay, okay… Oy." Agility knew her fate was sealed. She patted Korba comfortingly and led her inside the academy for the going-away party. "So how'd you manage to catch Trekker?"

Korba may have been in tears, but it didn't stop her from telling a story that kept Agility awake that night. 

**_I get to write in Agility's weird book today… I can see why she loves looking it over now. Hey! I've got my steed, my furry warrior, and some friends to start me off! I'm happy that I'm going to help Commander Earl's Academy someday… But I'm also happy that I'm going to go on a journey to accomplish that huge mission. _**

**_I looked at the first entry in the book, made by somebody named Grace. I wonder about that stuff. Since Agility let me use this book…_**

**_…Does it mean Grace's words apply to me too?_**

**_Violet City -- Korba_**

****


	9. Chapter 9

There weren't any people walking along the western route of Violet City, mostly because of the warning signs posted along the path. "Take Alternate Route," they said. They couldn't be read however, because someone or something had pushed them all down. People had passed the word on before it was too late, so everyone heeded the warning. 

Well, almost everyone.

Four pokemon crept along the woodland trees. A Cyndaquil reluctantly led them on. To her left was a determined (and slightly shaken) white Rattata. To her right was a HootHoot who, if anyone looked at her, would notice the look of pure amusement at the happy face painted on her chest. A few steps behind them all was a Doduo. It held its trembling owner and walked beside Agility. Something shuddered. Pyra stopped the party's progress. 

Agility raised a paw. Five claws. Four. Three. Two. One.

Everyone began to attack the trees, hoping to flush out their target. A particularly hard hit by Talon did it. The tree that had been attacked jumped away, turned to face the "warriors," and grinned. "Charge!" Agility shrieked. The battle was on. 

Disclaimer: Pokemon will never belong to me. 

Agility leaned against a tree, admiring the scenery. At long last, the journey had taken everyone's (including Korba's) stamina down to nothing. They were unconscious back at the Academy; for all matters concerned it was a blessing in disguise. "A morning away from everyone…" She expected to be tackled. Korba wasn't there. "I oughta do this more often." Something rustled in the bushes behind her. Agility paled, realizing she'd spoken too soon. She knew how this went. Some monster was hiding in the bushes waiting to attack her… Even though she'd been assured there were no pokemon in the general area. "Korba, is that you?" 

"Korba, is that you?" The bushes responded in a voice not unlike Agility's. Her translator buzzed. Apparently the bush was a pokemon (it was an old translator, after all). Strangely enough, she swore she saw _eyes _peering out at her…

Agility scowled. "Who's there?"

"Who's there?" A rock growled back, vibrating to its own music. It sprouted leaves and became a flower. A _dancing _flower. Agility pondered this for a second, mouth halfway open to make some reply to the grooving plant. Something poked her. It was a tree. Agility slowly waved at it, and-

"Sudo!"_ Whump! _Agility's face exploded in pain. A tiny brown deer with a speckled coat leapt free from the bushes. The very air rippled around two orbs on her antlers; the position they were in made them look like eyes. 

_Beep_! Agility's pokedex had whirred to life. Curious, the Sudowoodo lifted it out of Agility's pocket. "Two pokemon identified. Sudowoodo and Stantler... Sudowoodo: The Imitation Pokemon. To avoid attack it poses as a tree, however it does know several formidable moves to any who threaten it. Stantler: The Big Horn Pokemon. It is important that neither trainer nor pokemon stare into the eye-like orbs in its antlers, for these orbs can cause hallucinations…" The Stantler nodded to the Sudowoodo and pranced away. The tree was pleased. He struck a pose.

"Whoa-oh! Agility, what happened to _you_?!"

The trainer in question dragged herself through the door of Earl's Academy. Her left eye was shut tight, dark and swollen from a punch. "I went for a walk… Talked to a rock who became a flower and waved at a tree." She gathered the strength to finish answering Korba's question. "…I got punched by that tree. It almost took my pokedex." Her voice ended in a high note of pain and disbelief. Agility dropped to her knees and felt around for her book. This accomplished, she scribbled a short message in it.

**_Every day we spend on this quest, something happens with ever-increasing stupidity… I blame this on Korba._**

Korba giggled. "Forest of _death_! Everybody's gotta hear about this! Scavenger! Py-"

"No. For the love of all that is pokemon, let them _sleep_. Come on, we're saying goodbye to Earl and going on to the next town."

Korba stopped her. "But _Agility_… We can't leave _now_!"

Those were famous last words. "_Why_? Has Earl issued out another mission for us?!" Agility demanded. Her rage was blanketed by the dangerous glare Korba gave her. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Agility, you have been wronged by another." Korba began, advancing on her. "Not only have you been injured, but a vital treasure has been taken from you! It matters not _who_ took it, but _how_ do we get it back!"

"Korba, they didn't _take_ my pokedex, they just looked at it…"

"It matters _not_," Korba continued, her voice increasing in volume, "if they were friend or foe, man or beast, those nice people who heal your pokemon, or those mean people who won't give you their noodles even when you ask nicely! Those are _mean_ people! They've already _had_ eight servings!"

"You were the only one at the party who ate that many nood-"

"All that matters, Agility, is that we right what is wrong and make sure this tree _never_ does harm to anyone again! There will be no thievery in Violet City! Not while Earl's Pokemon Academy still stands strong like the mountains and pure like the sunlight! On behalf of Commander Earl, the virtues of the Academy, and your _honor_, this tree will _not_ be allowed to eat more than eight servings of noodles at any given time!"

Agility gave a wry smile as the pokemon awoke to investigate the noise. "And don't forget my pokedex."

"Suit up!" Korba snarled, readying the war paint. 

"Agility, what happened to-"

"Don't ask, Gerald." Agility huddled behind Earl's desk to escape the chaos Korba was creating. Agility's face and arms were covered with black splotches of paint. Her usually brown hair had been victim to a heavy dose of white spray dye. This was Korba's idea of pity; she kindly hid Agility's black eye by transforming the trainer into a panda. "Can you tell me what kind of strategy to use against a Sudowoodo and a Stantler?"

Gerald winced at the sound of a screeching Rattata. He nervously fished a book out of a series of bookcases lining the wall behind him and typed something into a computer. "Well, the most recent Sudowoodo sighting _was_ near Violet City, but it's pretty powerful… I hear it drove out all the pokemon that used to live there."

Agility sighed. "What about the Stantler?"

"Well that's a different problem altogether-" 

The phone call ended there. It wasn't because Agility had received enough information, but because Talon leapt over the desk and into her lap. There was a big red smiley face on her chest. "This… Not good, no." Talon gasped, out of breath. 

"I know, Talon, I know. But we've got to look on the bright side… Wherever it may be." Korba had found them at last, smashing a headband onto Agility's head. Panda ears. The outfit was complete. Talon could only stare on. 

"Ah, it's about time we battled! Who do we wage war against?" Pyra was ready to release some pent-up energy. This excitement helped her ignore Agility's new costume.

"A tree, for the most part." Agility told her, heading for the doors to the Academy.

The Cyndaquil faltered. "Huh?"

"It punched me, almost took my pokedex, and made Korba think of all the noodles she ate last night." Agility smirked. She _dared_ Pyra to tell this story at the Pokemon Center. "Onwards, warrior." Pyra only grumbled. 

There weren't any people walking along the western route of Violet City, mostly because of the warning signs posted along the path. "Take Alternate Route," they said. They couldn't be read however, because someone or something had pushed them all down. People had passed the word on before it was too late, so everyone heeded the warning. 

Well, almost everyone.

Four pokemon crept along the woodland trees. A Cyndaquil reluctantly led them on. To her left was a determined (and slightly shaken) white Rattata. To her right was a HootHoot who, if anyone looked at her, would notice the look of pure amusement at the happy face painted on her chest. A few steps behind them all was a Doduo. It held its trembling owner and walked beside Agility. Something shuddered. Pyra stopped the party's progress. 

Agility raised a paw. Five claws. Four. Three. Two. One.

Everyone began to attack the trees, hoping to flush out their target. A particularly hard hit by Talon did it. The tree that had been attacked jumped away, turned to face the "warriors," and grinned. "Charge!" Agility shrieked. The battle was on. 

Pyra charged first, hoping to get the first hit with her flames. The Sudowoodo remained standing and allowed the embers to seep into his glossy surface. When Pyra believed she scored a hit, she followed through with a tackle. It took a single punch to throw Pyra backwards. Scavenger and Talon leapt over her body, knowing she'd be back on her feet. Pyra proved them right by getting up… Just in time to see the Sudowoodo spew embers onto her teammates. 

"The Sudowoodo, because of its ability to blend in with small trees, has eventually learned how to copy other things as well. The Mimic attack allows it to temporarily copy a pokemon's attack." Korba's pokedex informed them all too late. 

Pyra barely avoided Talon's body as it crashed into the ground. Scavenger simply retreated and stiffened his tail, letting loose an ear-splitting crack that unsettled all the fighters. 

Talon managed to get Pyra's attention. "Listen, Firebringer!" She began to devise a plan. The Sudowoodo took advantage of this and removed one of the huge green stones that served as his leaves. He pitched it at Pyra and Talon, who were only warned about it when Scavenger screamed for them to move. Pyra laughed and leapt on the projectile, pushing off towards the Sudowoodo to blast acrid smoke into his face. Talon moved at a slower speed but quickly executed her part of the move as well, eyes glowing and seeing past the smoke. The recoiling tree was outlined in red for Pyra and Scavenger.

The Sudowoodo began to panic now, garbling an unintelligible question to the bushes nearby. Something squealed and moved into the smoke, not affected by Talon's Foresight. Pyra ignored it and charged at the Sudowoodo. The smoke began to ripple and the Sudowoodo's image disappeared. "Talon! Where is the rock tree?!" Pyra yelled blindly into the smoke.

"In front of you, yes!" Talon said. To _her_ the tree was still there, but Pyra could no longer see the Sudowoodo's form. Instead it changed into Agility. 

"That's Agility!"

"No can tell difference between tree and leader?" Talon shouted in disbelief. "Scavenger fight now, yes!" The Rattata obeyed. But just as before, the smoke rippled. Scavenger hesitated as he saw Korba standing where the Sudowoodo had been. 

Trekker shifted restlessly. Korba got off its back to let it battle, but Trekker went around the smoke and peered into a bush with both heads. The Stantler hid there. Her antlers were rippling with hypnotic waves, making sure neither Pyra or Scavenger could see their target correctly. The Doduo put a stop to it with a firm stomp. The Stantler lay pinned at her neck, stopping the hypnosis abruptly. She looked up to see two beaks about to strike.

By this time the Sudowoodo went back to the offensive. A large rock fell close to where Scavenger was standing. The Sudowoodo was throwing rocks and embers blindly into the smoke. "Ahh! H-He's throwing stuff at us!"

"Calm down, Scavenger. This smoke will clear quickly!" Pyra was right. The smoke thinned rapidly and left the battlefield. Now everyone could see each other in battle again, including the Stantler and the Doduo that chased her. The Sudowoodo was quick to throw a rock at the new challenger. Trekker fled to its trainer's side, leaping over the rock and ungracefully landing on its feet. With the fighting momentarily stopped, Pyra began to speak. "We will not rest until we avenge… We avenge…" Pyra slowed to a stop. 

Scavenger asked the question on everyone's minds. "Um, w-why _are_ we fighting?"

"Well, Agility mentioned something about noodles and some stolen item…" Pyra said. The battle was clouded in confusion. Agility suddenly perked up.

"Oh _right! _This Sudowoodo is also keeping pokemon from their homes! " The team mumbled among themselves and shrugged in agreement, continuing to fight their losing battle. Agility looked to Korba helplessly. "We aren't getting very far. You have anything that would help?" 

"Uh…" Korba sat down and fished through her backpack for her pokedex. Out came several items, including the dye spray. Agility clapped her paws together with a coming idea. "Korba, I need Trekker for this."

"Meh? Why?" Korba asked the scheming panda.

Agility waved her off. "I just realized what you'd do in this situation… And I'm stupid enough to try it." Korba stared blankly at her. Agility took this for a yes. "Pyra! Get back here!"

Pyra's complaint was quick and angry. "I'm not _tired_, Agility!"

"Get back here! You're going right back into battle!" The Cyndaquil considered this and grudgingly ran back to her trainer. The Sudowoodo took this as a retreat and patiently fended off Talon and Scavenger in hopes of them leaving as well. Agility grabbed the yelping Pyra by her hind legs and the white spray before jumping onto Trekker's back. "Forward, Trekker!" The Doduo cheerfully did so. 

Pyra struggled in Agility's grasp. "Agility?! What is the meaning of-"

"Just keep those flames burning, Pyra! Trekker, when we get close enough, I'm going to yell jump. Jump really high for me, okay?" Trekker nodded and continued charging.  It first passed Talon, then Scavenger, then… "_Jump_!" Agility directed the white spray through Pyra's flames.

When the Sudowoodo looked up, a stream of flame sent him flying through the trees. 

The entire battlefield quieted as Agility led Trekker back to his trainer. Something glimmered in Korba's eyes. At first Agility thought it was uncertainty, but soon she saw it was admiration. Korba proudly saluted. "Commander."

Agility kept on walking, calling her pokemon. "At ease, Korba. Come on everyone. We're getting out of this city."

The trainers ended up taking the southern route out of Violet City, but not before washing off Korba's "artwork." Unfortunately for Agility, her hair remained white as snow. After a period of screaming and raging about, Agility found herself adding to the short phrase in her book.

**_Everyday we spend on this quest, something happens with ever-increasing stupidity… I blame this on Korba. _**

**_…I wouldn't trade her for the world. On an adventuuuure…!_**

****

**_Commander Agility – Violet City_**

The pokemon that had been driven out of their homes came back with a vengeance, chasing away the Sudowoodo and his Stantler companion. The two invaders quietly moved on to a peaceful (and unoccupied) part of the forest. 

A sound of an approaching trainer got their attention. "Ahh! Finally, I'm alone!" The trainer cheered. The Stantler waited in the bushes until the trainer came near. The Sudowoodo, having found someone new to annoy, struck a pose in victory. 

~~~~

Author's Notes: My computer didn't catch another virus. No hurricane decided to play in my neighborhood. I wasn't sick. I wasn't away from the computer. My muses didn't run away. I haven't lost interest in the story. 

The phrase "I'll finish it tomorrow" is a common one in my head, and tomorrow never really came… (Huh?) So, yeah. To all those who reviewed and/or read, I'm sorry about the delay and I thank you all. (There are certain reviewers who deserve huge thanks. You know you are. Hopefully…)


End file.
